Athena and the Off-Beats Around the World
by darraq
Summary: Four teenage misfits, accompanied by a kind and pitiful elf, attempt to travel to 30 different countries in 60 days. (2 months) What they'll go through is not only hard, but dangerous at times. Will they succeed in doing it?
1. Chapter 1: The Bet

_NOTES: The four Off-Beats kids from 'Kablam' are now teenagers, based on a picture by user thefriendlycitizen on DeviantArt._

_There will be many cartoon crossovers._

_Athena is from the Tom and Jerry movie 'Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon', and Otis Weaselgraft and Dr. Pablum are from the PBS Kids cartoon 'Martha Speaks.'_

In the small town of Cold Bay, Alaska, on Friday, May 24, 2019, riding in a double decker RV, was Grooby Groo, owner of the Cafe Mocha Hoc, and his five friends, 4 teenagers and a dog in a clique that's called 'The Off-Beats'. The realistically thinking leader, Betty Anne Bongo, wasn't wearing her glasses as she frequently had because her friend August, a nerdy hunk and inventor, made a special spray that helps her see, though she sometimes still wears her glasses sometimes. Tommy now wears a new similarily colored jacket that's like his old coat. He is also dating Beth, who's in the rival clique, 'The Populars'. Repunzil, the long-haired blonde girl, who was naive and ditzy when she was younger, is now more smarter. The name of the dog who belonged to August is named September. He's older, a bit more refined, and snarker than he used to be. Anyway, Grubby parked the double decker RV in the parking lot of the Barefoot Inn, then he, September, and the kids got out of the RV, and asked the manager there if their RV could stay in the parking lot. The manager agreed as long as they pay the room fee. They were happy about it as they went back to their double decker and settled in.

Grubby: Here we are, kids. Cold Bay, Alaska, one of the small towns in this state!  
Betty Anne: Wow, Mr. Groo! We just got on this trip, and I'm already getting to see a new town that I haven't known about until just now.  
Repunzil: Yes, this small town even has the same cool weather as the rest of the state.  
September: I have to agree. The wind blows on you as you walk through it.  
Tommy: I told Beth that I would be doing some traveling this summer before I left. I hope she doesn't miss me Too Much. I'm also a bit more calmer going out on the road.  
August: I can't wait to make some new gadgets, that could help us on this trip.  
Grubby: Well, my cool cats, we should explore this town while we're here.  
Tommy: Let's go have lunch at that restaurant over there.  
Repunzil: I remember the name of it: Cold Bay Lodge!  
Betty Anne: (laughs) Well, let's see what they have there.

As they went in the restaurant, a visitor from a magical village, a green-skinned elf with black hair with a white curl, a red robe, and black boots was walking to the Cold Bay Lodge as well, because she was also on vacation. Back home, she would usually go barefoot, but in different places like Alaska, shoes are required. Back at the lodge, grubby and the Off-Beats teens were sitting together at a large table waiting for their lunch. They heard some music playing, and Betty Anne intrigued by this, puts her glasses on, gets her bongo drums out, and plays them while singing her title song..._ 'My name is Betty Anne Bongo, __I sing this little song-o, I sing it all day long-o!'_ After she was finished, two men, a bald guy in a green suit, and a guy wearing glasses and an inventor's outfit, came over, and laughed at her. Betty Anne certainly wasn't amused, and said, 'What is so funny?'

Man with Green Suit: I have to say, this is the worst bongo playing I have ever heard!  
Inventor: Yeah, who would call _that_ music?!

Before Tommy could yell back at the two men, the elf, who was waiting for her own meal, approached them herself, and stated, 'I think it's great music.'

Man with Green Suit: Who are_ you_ to believe that's music?  
Elf: I'm Athena, an elf, and an animal lover from a magical village.  
Man with Green Suit: I'm Otis Weaselgraft, a businessman.  
Inventor: And I'm Dr. Pablum, an inventor, and partner of Otis. I can invent better music that what that girl played!  
Athena: (steps closer to the two men, with anger) Well, I love to see you try it!

Weaselgraft and Pablum were stunned, and so shocked that they walked away from Athena. The Off-Beats and Grubby thanked the elf for standing up for Betty Anne.

Athena: It's no problem. I used to be the outcast in my village for a long time.

After the Off-Beats, Grubby, and September introduced themselves to Athena, they dedided to have lunch together. At that moment, a folded up piece of paper had fallen out of Tommy's jacket pocket as he leaned forward.

Repunzil: Hang on! What is that piece of paper?

She picked it up, and opened it.

Tommy: Repunzil, please give me back that paper.  
Repunzil: (unfolds the paper, and reads it) Ooh, this is so interesting!  
Tommy: (jumps up, and shouts)_ I said, give me that paper!_

Everyone in the restaurant looks at Tommy, surprised, he also blinks with surprise himself.

Repunzil: Okay, sorry, Tommy. (gives him back the paper) I just thought it was really cool what you wrote on it.  
August: Actually, I'm the one who wrote the names of the countries on it.  
Betty Anne: Why, August, you must be memorizing them hard.  
August: Actually, Betty Anne, the countries are part of a planned trip I'd hoped to take. Unfortunately, there's laws that prevent children under 18 from traveling the  
world without an adult present.  
Athena: (intrigued) August, I want to know more about this. I'm interested in what you had hoped to accomplish by traveling around the world.  
August: (happily) Athena, I had hoped to travel the world! If it weren't for these laws, I would attempt to visit each of the 30 countries on this paper before summer is over!

Weaselgraft and Pablum overheard August, and they came back and laughed at this idea...

Otis: Seriously, that is even crazier than your bongo music playing.  
Pablum: Yes, that is impossible.  
Athena: Actually, it's possible it can be done. But I believe it wouldn't take the Whole summer. I think it would take earlier than that: 60 days.  
Pablum: Just because You think it's possible, doesn't mean it can be done.  
Athena: (reading the paper) There's 30 great countries listed here. I'll read all of them in order: Canada, the United States, Mexico, Costa Rica, Panama, Jamaica, Argentina, Brazil, Trinidad and Tobago, South Africa, Egypt, Spain, Portugal, France, Switzerland,  
Italy, the United Kingdom, Denmark, Norway, Sweden, China, India, Thailand, Japan, Malaysia, the Philippines, Australia, and New Zealand. We'll only have a average of 2 days to visit each country, but it's definitely worth the trip!

Weaselgraft and Pablum were still unconvinced about Athena's statement...

Pablum: You need to think about the fact that transportation is sometimes delayed due to bad weather, or other problems. They don't always leave on time.  
Betty Anne: Regardless, if I could, I'd show you guys that, even with time constraints, I could do it!  
August: (proudly) Alright, Betty Anne!  
Repunzil: I'm willing to join them on this trip, too!  
Tommy: I'm on board!  
Athena: And since I'm an adult, I'm going to accompany them on this trip.

The two men turned to Grubby Groo, who had a thumbs-up, and September, who was smiling.

Otis: You really believe these kids can do it?  
Grubby: Absolutely.  
September: Bow-wow.

Otis: Very well then, old man. Then let's make a friendly wager. I'll bet you 25,000 dollars that the kids and their elf friend can't make it around the world in 60 days...  
no, make that 50,000 dollars!  
Pablum: I'm also willing to bet that same amount!  
Grubby: So the total combined together between you two is 100,000 dollars?  
Pablum: Yes. That is, if Athena and the kids are going to take the challenge.

Athena and the Off-Beats teens now have serious looks on their faces.

Athena: Of course, we accept that challenge, and were going to prove to you it can be done!  
Otis: Okay, when are you all planning to leave?  
Athena: Saturday, June 1st. August searched online for travel reservations, and there's a 9:00 flight to Montreal, Quebec, Canada that night, then would be departing from  
the Cold Bay Airport. We'll be ready to go by then. But let's settle the terms: We will vacate the airport at 9pm, travel around the world, and be back in this place by that  
time on July 30. Do we have a deal?

The two men discussed and whispered to each other.

Otis: Deal. (turns to Grubby) And if they don't get back here by that time, then you owe us both 50,000 dollars?  
Grubby: That is correct.  
Betty Anne: (happily) We won't let you down, Mr. Groo!

And now, there's about to be a huge journey, with adventure, dangerous obstacles, and a lot of interesting discoveries. Athena and the Off Beats will certainly be ready to travel around the world!


	2. Chapter 2: The Journey Begins

_NOTES: __Mischa Barton, the voice of Betty Anne Bongo on the Kablam segment 'The Off-Beats', will get a special mention in this chapter._

_Drizelda is also from 'Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring.'_

One week later, on Saturday, June 1, Athena and the Off Beats were getting ready to go on their trip around the world. After dinner, they each packed what they needed, and  
talked with each other...

Repunzil: Wow, Betty Anne, what a great leather bag!  
Betty Anne: (chuckles) Thanks. My mom made it for me when she was one on a website called Mischa's Place. The English actress Mischa Barton is the founder of that site. She thinks I might need it with me on the trip.  
Athena: That's good advice, Betty Anne. (looks down sadly) Too bad I have an aunt that never really cared about me.  
Tommy: What happened between you and your aunt?  
Athena: Well... (hesitates) let's just say she mistreated me when I was a kid, to the point where I refused to go with her when my village exiled her.  
August: The good news, is, nothing like that will hurt our trip.

Unknown to them, Otis and Pablum had hired a saboteur to stop Athena and the kids from completing the journey in time. Meeting them near the Cold Bay Airport, was a  
hideous elf witch with bluish-green skin, and a dark red robe. She was Drizelda, Athena's evil aunt.

Pablum: Miss Drizelda, we have freed you from a magic spell we found...  
Otis: ...So in return, we'd like you to do something for us, especially since we might all benefit from it.  
Drizelda: Okay, what would that be?  
Otis: Well, an elf woman named Athena is taking a group of kids to go with her around the world in a certain amount of time.  
Drizelda: (shocked) Wait... Athena?!  
Pablum: You know her?  
Drizelda: (angered) Yes, she's my niece! She's the reason why I became a statue for that long!

Otis then had a devious smile, and came up with a thoughtful plan...

Otis: Drizelda, we'll need you to follow Athena and those children, and sabotage them from getting back here in 60 days. You could get your revenge on your niece for what happened, and also, we could expose those children as nothing but braggers, because they stated they could go around the world in less that 60 days, yet that failed to do it!  
Drizelda: (laughs wickedly) Okay, I'm in! What is it that you want me to do?  
Pablum: Just follow them to different countries, and try to delay them by any means necessary! Here's the list. (gives Drizelda the countries list)  
Drizelda: (with a sinister smile) With pleasure!

At 8:30pm, at the RV, Grubby Groo came to the gang with an envelope in hand...

Grooby Groo: Athena, I've asked the local bank for a loan of 100,000 dollars. This money is for important stuff, like travel expenses, food, and lodging.  
Athena: (takes the envelope) Okay, Grubby. We're all packed up and ready to go!

(The song_ 'Saturday in the Park'_ by** Chicago** plays)

Grubby drove the RV to the Cold Bay Airport, and when everyone got out, they asked the attendant where the flight to Montreal was. They arrived at the boarding gate by 8:45pm.

(Song ends)

Grubby Groo: I informed the bank I'd pay the money back in 2 months, so I'm counting on you to make it back on time!  
September: (deadpan) Good luck. For once I think you'll successfully complete the challenge.

After saying goodbye to Grubby Groo, and september, the gang were about to board their plane, when two familiar guys had walked to the gate...

Otis: Well, it looks like you're going through with it?  
Betty Anne: Yes. I didn't think you'd see us off.  
Pablum: Well, you're off to a good start. But I predict that you will owe us both $50,000.  
August: And I predict that we'll make it to all 30 countries, and return to the Cold Bay Lodge in 60 days.

The gang boarded their plane. When it was 9:00pm, the plane took off for Montreal, Quebec, Canada. Grubby, September, Otis, and Pablum watched the plane take off. Otis and Pablum then walked over to another side to see Drizelda, who discussed with them the first country she should go to and do her dirty work. Meanwhile, Athena and the Off Beats teens where on the plane headed for Montreal, were Tommy expressed his reluctance...

Tommy: What do we do if our transport destination is delayed?  
Repunzil: We'll just find an alternate route to take. No matter what happens, we're going to finish the journey!  
Athena: Yes, nothing will stop us from doing it.

Unfortunately for them, Athena's evil aunt Drizelda is going to a country outside of North America, certain that she'll stop the whole gang from completing their journey...


	3. Chapter 3: Canada

Athena and the Off Beats teens reached the first country when their place landed at the Pierre Trudeau International Airport in Montreal, Quebec, Canada, the next morning...

Athena: Alright, everyone, were in Montreal, Canada!  
Betty Anne: What do we do while we're here?  
August: (on a laptop) I see a great tour on a bus throughout the city that is 3 1/2 hours long!  
Repunzil: What places would we get to see on that tour?  
August: There's a famous church that's called the Notre Dame Bascillion!  
Tommy: What time does the tour start?  
August: (checks the schedule) 1:00pm.  
Athena: Why don't we all get something to eat, then get ready for the tour?  
Betty Anne: Good idea, Athena.

Montage:

(The song '_Limelight'_ by **Rush** plays)

The gang goes to a nice, polished restaurant for lunch, then go on a sightseeing bus tour in Montreal. The bus drove throughout the city to many different sights. They all saw  
some important places, like the Mont Royal Park overlooking the St. Lawrence River, the Prince Jacques Carter plaza in Old Montreal, the town's former city hall at the modern day Bonsecuers Market, then visiting the current city hall, the McGill University with hilltop campus, and the Notre Dame Bascillion.

(The tour is over and the song ends)

Tommy: This was one of the best tours I've taken in my life!  
Repunzil: I never realized how much there is to explore in this country!  
Athena: Now we'll need to find a hotel close to Toronto to spend the night.  
August: I already found one, Athena. And I booked us at tour at Niagara Falls for tomorrow, on a cruise! Additionally, I got us a flight to New York City the following morning!  
Betty Anne: (laughs) Well, I'm glad that's settled.

The gang booked a bus to take them near a hotel. First, they all went to a fast food restaurant to have dinner before checking in.

Athena: Let's get a good night's rest for tomorrow.

At the hotel, Athena and the Off Beats slept peacefully together in 1 room. In the morning, after they had breakfast, they took a chartered bus to Toronto, Ontario, where the Niagara Falls tour was...

Repunzil: (she and everyone else were looking at Niagara Falls) Wow, it's even more beautiful in person!  
Tommy: The boat tour is starting! Let's go!

Everyone went on a huge boat tour for the Niagara Falls Bay Tour. They not only saw a bigger view of Niagara Falls but a lot more of the marvelous sights, and took lots of pictures, Also, they all had a huge feast on the boat. Around sunset, the boat tour hotel, and the gang took a taxi to a hotel in town where the spent the night. After settling in their hotel room...

Athena: We're doing pretty well on this trip.  
August: Yes, Athena. By tomorrow, when we get on our plane, we'll be right on schedule!  
Betty Anne: I suggest we go to bed right now so we'll all be awake to make our flight tomorrow.  
August: Good idea, Betty Anne.

Everyone went to sleep, and immediately the next morning, they went to the Pearson International Airport, and got on their next flight, to New York City...


	4. Chapter 4: United States

That afternoon, the plane from Toronto landed at the LaGuardia Airport in New York City. The adult elf and teenagers walked out of the airport and into the city...

Athena: This is New York City, one of the biggest cities in the world!  
Tommy: There's certainly a lot of landmarks to see here.  
August: What should we do first?  
Betty Anne: Well, first, I think we should find somewhere to sleep.

After some searching, everyone agreed that the best place to go was the Plaza Hotel. After filling out some forms, they got a great room there. Everyone was happy when  
they found out how big their room was...

Athena: Wow! We got a good deal here.  
Repunzil: Here's a mini-fridge... filled with treats!  
Tommy: And double-wide beds!  
Betty Anne: The bathroom even has two showers!  
August: Well, Athena, how should we start our sightseeing in the Big Apple?  
Athena: We've got 2 days to spend here, so let's take it slow today. (Everyone agrees to that statement)

That day, everyone had a nice, elegant dinner at Graham Central Station. Then, later that night, everyone went to Times Square, where they walked around, and got to see some  
amazing sites and scenery. They even saw the large monitor that's in the middle of the city.

Tommy: This is where the Thanksgiving Day Parade and the New Year's Eve specials are located!

After doing a little shopping in Times Square, they headed back to the Plaza Hotel to rest up for a big day in the city tomorrow...

Betty Anne: New York certainly has a lot to offer!  
Athena: Certainly right, Betty Anne, and there will be lots more to see tomorrow!

Everyone bid good night to each other before going to bed. The next morning, the gang were about to head out into the Big Apple to explore it...

Repunzil: (happily) Let's go see the most important sights in the city.

(**The Doobie Brothers** _'Takin it to the Streets'_ plays)

Athena and the Off Beats teens spent the entire day exploring New York City. First, they went to see the Statue of Liberty, then after that, they went inside the Empire State Building. Then they headed to Central Park, and took a ride around the park in a horse-drawn carriage. They all had hot dogs from a food truck for lunch. Then, they visited the Guggenheim Museum, and the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at the great artwork they had. They drove through the Brooklyn Bridge, to the 9-11 Memorial where the Old World Trade Center. Finally, they visited Madison Square Garden to see the venues where the big shows and sports game where held. Afterwards, they went back to the Plaza Hotel, where they had room service bring them a lot of food for dinner and dessert.

(Song ends)

August: (amazed) I can't believe how well this is going! We're right on time, and we still have over $95,000 left!  
Athena: Well, we have a flight to Mexico City in Mexico tomorrow! So, I suggested we all rest up for that.

Everybody then decided to turn in and get some sleep. While the trip is fun at first for the gang, at this point, it's about to get a little more harder for them...


	5. Chapter 5: Mexico

Everyone woke up the next morning at 5:00am to catch the 6:00am flight to Mexico City, Mexico. In only 45 minutes, the plane carrying landed at the Mexico City  
International Airport. After exchanging some American money for Spanish pesos, they searched for an Mexican tour online, August quickly found one, to his delight...

August: Wow! I just found a sightseeing tour in Mexico City that starts at 8:00am!

Athena: How much time do we have to get there?  
August: (checks his watch) 45 minutes.  
Betty Anne: August, how long is this tour?  
August: It said online that the tour takes 6 hours, Betty Anne. I had bought a language translator book in New York, so I can hail different kinds of transportation in many languages  
around the world.

August stood on the side street, and successfully hailed a taxi cab for the gang by yelling, 'Alto!' out loud from where he was standing.

Repunzil: Wow! Really impressive job, August.  
Tommy: I'm not sure how we'd do this trip around the world without you.

August then told the cab driver (in Spanish) to take them were the sightseeing tour they had booked would be. Then they were dropped off at a nearby Mexican hotel.

Betty Anne: I've never slept at a hotel outside North America before.  
Repunzil: Well, Betty Anne, there's a first time for everything.  
Athena: We'll book a room for the night later. We've got a city to explore tomorrow!

(The song _'Barracuda'_ by** Heart** plays)

Tour Montage:

At 8:00am, Athena and the Off Beats teens were on a sightseeing tour in Mexico City. First, they visited the Metropolitan Catherdal, which is the largest church in Latin America,  
then saw some various attractions at the Chapulter area, at which point, they stopped to have a mexican-style lunch at a Mexican restaurant. Then they went to the Mexico City Museum of  
Anthropology to look around, and finally the National Palace Monument. They took the bus back to the hotel, where they had dinner at a nearby Taco Bell restaurant. Then they booked a room  
at the hotel they were staying at. Everyone couldn't believe how easy this trip around the world was.

(Song ends)

August: (at the hotel room) I just booked us a 7:00am flight to Costa Rica!  
Tommy: (happily) I can't believe how well this is going for us.  
Betty Anne: That Weaselgraft and Pablum didn't know what they were talking about. We're certainly going to get back to Alaska on time!  
Repunzil: We better get some shut-eye. We've got to get up early in the morning.  
Athena: Agreed.

Everyone then went to sleep, assuming that things would work out for them. Little did they know, they were going to run into some problems in Costa Rica...


	6. Chapter 6: Costa Rica

Back at the Cold Bay Lodge, everyone there were informed of how Athena and the Off-Beats were doing on the trip thus far...

September: Wow, they Are making great time.  
Grubby Groo: (to Otis and Pablum) Did you hear that, guys? Athena and the cool cats are going to finish the journey!  
Weaselgraft: Okay, they _are _making a great effort, but they're about to go into foreign countries, where the language barrier is hard to master.  
Pablum: (whispers to Otis) Drizelda just texted that she's near an airport in Costa Rica.  
Weaselgraft: (silently laughs) Wonderful.

At around 10:30pm, at the Juan Santamaria International Airport, Athena and the Off-Beats had just gotten off their plane, and were heading into the city. Unknown to them,  
Drizelda was following them...

Drizelda: (to herself) Well, my niece, and your friends, you're not going to make it back to Alaska in 60 days, because I'm going to make sure you miss your next flight! (laughs evilly)

When the elf and teenagers stopped at a market, they saw some familiar faces...

Bald-Headed Man: Hello, there, it looks like you and your children are lost?  
Athena: Oh, sorry sir, but these kids are friends of mine. We're not related.  
Red-Haired Woman: Oh, so you're on vacation?  
August: You could say that, I guess.  
Bald-Headed Man: We're also in Costa Rica for a nice vacation with our kids. My brother and minions are fixing up his mansion as a bed-and-breakfast for tourists.  
Repunzil: (chuckles) That's a Lot of people who would come there.  
Red-Haired Woman: We like you people! (chuckles) I'm Lucy Wilde, this is my husband, Gru, and our three daughters, Margo, Edith, and Agnes.  
All three girls: (smiling) Hello!  
Athena: I'm Athena, and these are my friends, Tommy, August, Betty Anne, and Repunzil.  
Gru: Nice to meet you.  
Lucy: What are you planning to do here?  
Athena: We were gonna see what this country had to offer.  
Margo: That's what we also were gonna do, see the sights.  
Edith: Yes, I'd love to see if these are any fighting places here.  
Agnes: I'm also wondering if there are any cute animals in this country.  
Lucy: I wonder, since we're here together, why don't we explore Costa Rica together?  
Athena: (chuckles) I think we would all like that.

The Despicable Me team and the whole gang then went sight-seeing in Costa Rica together. They visited the Democrac plaza, or (Plaza de la Cultura) then went to the Temple of Musica, the interstitium  
museum building, then finally capped the day off with a japanese garden dinner, before going to a hotel. Unknown to them, however, Drizelda was secretly following them the whole time...

Drizelda: Well, it looks like it's time to plan into action! (laughs wickedly)

Meanwhile, Athena and the Off Beats said goodbye to their new friends, before residing to their hotel rooms...

Tommy: It certainly is better to see the country with new friends.  
Lucy: I hope we get together real soon and do it again!  
Betty Anne: (laughs) Maybe we Could do this again sometime.  
Gru: Well, good night, everybody.

The gang said 'Good night' to the Gru-Wilde family before heading to their own hotel room, where August had easily booked everyone a flight to Panama City, Panama, at 9:30am. At that moment, there  
was a knock on the door, which shocked everyone...

Athena looked through the small hole before she opened the door.

Drizelda: (disguised as a hotel maid) Good evening, everyone. I was called up here to check your room.  
Repunzil: Well, thank you very much, but I don't think we called for anyone to come up here.  
Drizelda: I insist, dear. It's not going to cost you anything.  
Tommy: (hesitantly) Well, okay, if its free.  
Drizelda: I'm only going to check under the beds.

The evil elf witch went to the bedroom, where the clock read 8:30pm. After she had overheard their conversation, she turned off the alarm, then used her black magic to keep the time on the clock the same  
for 3 hours. After she was finished, she walked out and thanked the gang for the room check. 2 hours later, everyone was feeling tired.

Repunzil: Why does the clock still say it's 8:30?  
August: I don't know, Repunzil. But I do think it's best to go to bed right now, so we could catch our flight in the morning.  
Betty Anne: That's a great idea, August.

Everyone then went to bed, but what they didn't know was that the 'hotel maid' had sabotaged the alarm clock so that they wouldn't get up on time. The black magic on the alarm clock had wore off, and by the time they  
woke up, it was 11:30am...

Athena: (opens her eyes, and sees the clock) Oh, my, goodness!

The elf then tried to wake up everyone else in a hurry, then she told them about what had happened the previous night...

Athena: That _hotel maid_ looked familiar to me, but I just don't know who that was...  
Betty Anne: It's almost like that _maid_ was eavesdropping on us, and knew what time we were leaving the hotel...  
Repunzil: (panicked) August, when's the next flight to Panama?  
August: (hesitantly) Bad news, guys. The next flight to Panama at the airport, is 9:00 tonight.

Everyone went into an uproar about this.

Tommy: That means we'll be hours behind!  
Athena: What are we going to do?!

August needed time to think about this, so he left the hotel room to think if there was another mode of transportation they could take to get to Panama. As he was walking  
to the lobby, he bumped into Margo, Edith, and Agnes, in the hallway...

Margo: (confused) August, what are you doing here?  
Edith: Yeah, shouldn't you and your friends have been going to Panama by now?

August explained their predicament to the three girls about how they had missed their flight to Panama because of it. Margo, Edith, and Agnes were horrified to hear what happened...

Agnes: (shocked) I can't believe that maid did that!  
August: It looks like we'll be behind on schedule.  
Edith: Not so fast! We know how you and your friends can get to Panama!  
Margo: Get your friends, and meet us in the parking lot!

August did as Margo instructed, then got the gang outside to the parking lot, where a huge hovercraft was waiting for them...

Edith: We thought you guys might need a little help.

Gru and Lucy were in the hovercraft waving at them. Athena and the Off-Beats got in the craft, where the two adult spies then operated the hovercraft at full speed to Panama City, Panama.  
It flew so fast that by the time they got there, it was almost 12:30pm, at the airport...

Repunzil: Thanks a lot, guys.  
Betty Anne: Yes, I don't think we could have made it back from this setback without you!  
Margo: It's our pleasure!  
Lucy: And don't worry, my husband and I will inform the Anti-Villain League about this 'maid'.  
Athena: I think we'll be keeping an eye out as well.  
Gru: Good luck!

The Despicable Me team waved goodbye to the main group, who waved goodbye back, as the Gru-Wilde family flew back to Costa Rica to visit their vacation, while Athena and the Off-Beats teens were in Panama City, Panama.


	7. Chapter 7: Panama

Thanks to the Gru-Wilde family, Athena and the Off Beats teens had made it to Panama City, Panama. They had checked in at a hotel (La Quinta) near the Tocumen Internatiional Airport.  
As soon as they got to their hotel room, August had checked online for a tour in Panama...

August: There's a bus tour in Panama City tomorrow morning at 10:00am.  
Tommy: Might as well book it.

After that, the gang decided that since they had nothing to do for the rest of the day, the best thing for them to do is relax. They all watched TV, went swimming in the hotel's pool. They even went out and had a huge  
Panamaian buffet at dinner. After a relaxing day then all went to bed, fully rested and prepared for the tour tomorrow. The next morning, everyone was outside waiting for the tour bus.

Betty Anne: Personally, I'm hoping we'll get to see the Panama Canal, because I've always wanted to see it in plain sight!  
Athena: Here comes our bus. Let's go, everyone!

(The song _'Panama'_ by **Van Halen** plays)

The gang hops on the Panama City tour bus, and we're ready to see some sights of the city. First, they got to see the Miraflores Looks at the Panama Canal, (to Betty Anne's delight) then they saw other landmarks: Isla Flamingo, Birmusen,  
Mi Parque Urraca, Caso Antigun, Pueblito, Isla Perico, and Sabores Del Chorrillo. Then they did some shopping at the Aibrook Mall, and pick up something at the Balboa Bontiques Plaza. Finally, they stopped at the Multicentro to have dinner before  
taking the bus back to the hotel.

(Song ends)

As they booked a flight to their next destination, August saw that the fastest way would not be one direct flight...

August: Everyone, listen up. We can get to Buenos Aires, Argentina, but the fastest way is by 3 connecting flights.

Betty Anne, shocked, had put on her glasses, and looked at August's laptop. She saw that he was right...

Betty Anne: Seriously, there's no other flights?!  
August: Unfortunately, Betty Anne, that's the fastest flight I could find.  
Athena: (stunned) Well, everyone, we have to make the best of it. Let's go to bed right now, and we'll figure this out in the morning.

Everyone then went to bed, and reluctantly, the next morning, they went to the airport, and had to take their scheduled plane, because there were no other flights that opened up.

Repunzil: (sighs) This is gonna put us behind on time.

Athena and the Off Beats teens then boarded the first of 3 charter flights to Buenos Aires, Argentina...


	8. Chapter 8: Argentina

After the gang had made it to the Ministro Pistarini International Airport in Buenos Aires, Argentina. After taking 3 different flights, they were so exhausted  
that they just checked in at the nearest hotel and went to sleep. Thankfully, on the flights, August had remembered to book a tour in Buenos Aires the next afternoon,  
and told everyone about it. The next morning, the gang, at 11:00am, had heard knocking on the door. Athena looked through the door hole, and saw it was the hotel manager...

Hotel Manager: I'd like to know if all of you are staying an extra day?  
Athena: Oh, yes! Hold on.

Athena got out her bag, and handed some cash to the hotel manager.

Athena: Now that we settled that, let's say we go out for lunch.  
Repunzil: I believe I've remembered seeing a fast food restaurant when we drove here yesterday.  
Tommy: Alright, Repunzil, show us where you saw that place!

After they hailed a taxi, Repunzil showed them what she saw: a Burger King restaurant, and they had lunch there. Afterwards, they headed back to their hotel, where they had saw  
a bus parked outside the hotel...

Betty Anne: Is this the bus for the tour in Buenos Aires?  
Bus Driver: Oh, yes, are you guys on this tour?  
August: Yes. I booked us for this online yesterday?

After the gang told the driver their names, the driver checked the list, and after seeing them on there, he said with a smile: 'Welcome aboard.'

(The song_ 'King For a Day'_ by **Thompson Twins** plays)

After Athena and the Off Beats teens were seated in the tour bus, they got to explore the town of Buenos Aires. They saw some important sites and landmarks, like the Plaza de Mayo, the  
Casa Rosada, Teatro Colon, the Plaza de la Reoublico, San Telmo, La Boca, Palermo Woods and Recoleta. After the tour, they asked the bus driver to stop somewhere for them to pick up dinner.  
They ate their dinner as soon as they got back to their hotel room.

(Song ends)

Before going to bed, everyone reflected on how their trip is going thus far...

Repunzil: Believe it or not, this is the longest time I've been out of the United States.  
Betty Anne: I never imagined how much cool stuff there is to see.  
Tommy: I haven't yelled at anyone for the longest time.  
Athena: I feel different about going to new places, and different cultures.  
August: Same here, Athena. I just booked our next flight out of here, to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, at 9:45 the next morning.  
Athena: Well, let's get some sleep, so we can catch our flight.

The gang then went to bed. When they went to the airport at 9:00am to catch their flight, they were met with unfortunate news... their flight was delayed, and wouldn't be leaving until 12:30pm.

Athena: (worried) This is going to put us behind schedule.  
August: Don't worry, Athena. It's only 2 and a half hours. I'm sure we can make up that time.

After they had lunch at the airport, the gang boarded their flight to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, which left at 12:30pm. They were uncertain about how things were going to go in this situation, as their flight took off...


	9. Chapter 9: Brazil

The gang had made it to Rio de Janeiro at 6:00pm, and after having dinner, they found a 9-hour day tour of Rio before heading off to a nearby hotel. Meanwhile, back at  
the Cold Bay Lodge, Grubby Groo and September were finding out how their friends were going on their smartphones...

Grubby: (happily) It appears that they made it to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil.  
September: Yes, they certainly are doing well.

However, Otis and Dr. Pablum were still confident that the gang wouldn't get back to Alaska before time ran out...

Weaselgraft: (checking his phone) Drizelda had contacted me, and she's now in Rio, and has a brilliant plan to make sure they don't go any further.  
Pablum: (chuckles) Well, boss, let's hope they Stay in Rio a few extra days!

At the hotel in Rio, as the gang headed to their room, they bumped into a couple. A black-haired man, with blue eyes, wearing a black suit, and brown shoes and a black-haired woman with violet-colored eyes, her ears pierced, and wearing a purple necklace, and a long sleeved purple, black dress, and black boots. A girl with black-colored hair, violet-colored eyes, and a short-sleeved purple dress and purple dress shoes was with them.

Athena: (embarrassed) Oh, excuse us, we're so sorry!  
Young man: It's okay.  
Young woman: Don't worry about it.  
Betty Anne: We're just excited that we're taking a 9-hour tour throughout Rio tomorrow.  
Young man: Really, because we're on that same tour.  
August: Really?

The couple nodded their heads.

Young man: I'm Danny Fenton, and this is my wife, Sam.  
Sam: (waves) Hello.  
Danny: And our daughter, Lilith.

Lilith waved and said 'Hello' to the gang.

Athena: I'm Athena, and these are my friends Betty Anne, August, Tommy, and Repunzil.  
Sam: We're pleased to meet you guys.  
Danny: Since we're all on the same tour, we could see everything in Rio together.  
Repunzil: That would be fun.  
Sam: Let's meet outside the hotel tomorrow morning when the van will pick us up.

Everyone agreed, then they each headed to their hotel rooms after saying 'Good night' to each other. The next morning, Athena, the Off Beats, and the Fenton family went inside the air-  
conditioned minivan for the full 9-hour day tour of Rio de Janeiro. They went to see the Statue of Christ the Redeemer, (Cristo Redeemer) then visited the Tijuca National Park, which featured  
the 7 New Wonders of the World, then they took a Cable Car to the Sugarloaf Mountain to see the (Pao de Acucor) exterior, then after that they stopped at a vista to break for lunch in Ipanema.  
They continued to see more fabulous sights of Rio de Janeiro, like the Macarena Stadium, (Sambadrone) the Selaron Staircase, or (Escadaria Seladron) the Lapa Neighborhood of Rio, the Sao Bento Monastery,  
the city's Cathedral, the beaches of Flamengo and Botafago before getting dropped off back at the hotel. They had a nice dinner together at a nearby fast food restaurant after saying goodbye...

Sam: (happily) We had a lot of fun with you all today!  
Danny: Our kids had a blast getting to know you!  
Athena: Well, we had a good time together, but we need to catch a flight for South Africa tomorrow.  
Danny: We understand.  
Lilith: Have a good time!  
Sam: We hope to see you again soon!

After hugging the Fenton family goodbye, the gang went to their hotel room, and August had booked a flight heading to Johannesburg, South Africa at 9:00am. With everything perfect, they went to bed.  
Unfortunately, Athena's evil aunt Drizelda had secretly followed them, and heard about their plans.

Drizelda: Oh, Athena, I'll make sure you and your friends don't catch that flight to South Africa. (laughs wickedly)

The following morning, at 8:00am, the cab that was scheduled to pick up the gang had arrived at the hotel. Unfortunately, Drizelda had prepared for this, and knocked out the cabbie with her magic. She then  
disguised herself as the cab driver, and went up to their hotel room...

Athena: (hears knocking on the door) I wonder who that could be...

Athena opened the door, and the gang noticed it was someone that they might have saw previously...

Betty Anne: (suspiciously) Wait a minute! Didn't we see you somewhere before?  
Drizelda: (nervously) Uh, no, I don't recall.  
Athena: I recognize you! You were the maid that unplugged our alarm clock back in Costa Rica! (she looks more closely, and recognized her) Auntie Drizelda?!  
Drizelda: (reveals herself) Well, it looks like you figured it out, dearie! (laughs wickedly)  
Tommy: (furiously) What did you do with our cab driver?!  
Drizelda: Why don't you go outside and see for ourselves?

The gang gasped in horror, and ran outside to see that their cabbie is knocked out, and laying on the ground, and they realized who did this!

Drizelda: Don't worry, the cab driver will wake up, after your flight leaves! So it looks like you won't be making it to South Africa in time! (laughs)  
Voice: Don't count on it!

Drizelda turned around and saw Danny, Sam, and Lilith staring her down.

Danny: Going ghost!

He turned into Danny Phantom, and along with Lilith, who also changed into her ghost form, fought Drizelda. Lilith used her powers to hold the elf witch back...

Danny: Sam, drive everyone here to the airport, while we take care of this witch!  
Sam: Sure thing, sweetie!

Sam got Athena and the Off Beats teens into the cab, and got them to the airport with just minutes to spare.

Repunzil: Sam, thank you, and tell your family that as well!  
Sam: I certainly will!  
August: Let's hurry, we don't have much time!

After quickly saying goodbye to Sam, the gang ran through the airport, and successfully made their flight. Meanwhile, after being defeated by Team Phantom, Drizelda had realized Athena and her  
friends had make the flight.

Drizelda: (fuming) You won this time, Athena. But mark my words, you and your friends will quit the next time you encounter me! (laughs wickedly)


	10. Chapter 10: Trinidad & Tobago

The gang had made their flight, and that afternoon, their plane had landed at the Piarco International Airport in Trinidad and Tobago. After finding a nearby hotel, August found a tour that was available...

August: Tomorrow, the Dawn to Dusk tour starts at 8am, and it's over 11 hours long.  
Betty Anne: (laughs) Well, let's go for it!

August booked the Dawn to Dusk tour for the following day. After having dinner, everyone decided to go to bed early early for the big tour. The next morning, while everyone was waiting for their transport, the gang  
reflected about their adventure was going so far...

Repunzil: Despite some setbacks from that evil witch, we've been doing great on time!  
Tommy: Yes, but I wonder why she is so dedicated on stopping us from traveling...  
Athena: Honestly, Tommy, I think she wants revenge on me after rescuing a helpless baby dragon from her.  
Betty Anne: But it doesn't make sense about how we're getting dragged into this.  
August: I believe that anyone who are friends of Athena, in her mind, have to suffer too, Betty Anne.

Just then, the gang's transport for the Dawn to Dusk tour arrived, and everyone was going to have a great day.

(The song_ 'Love Shack'_ by the **B-52's** plays)

They went to explore the Atlantic and Caribbean coasts, then the Main Ridge Forest Reserve before stopping at a restaurant for a fantastic local lunch. The rest of the day was them spending time at amazing waterfalls, and pristine  
beaches, hiking, bird watching, snorkeling, having a picnic, sampling culinary delights, stone baked bread, and coconuts. After a long day, everyone took the transport back to their hotel, headed to their room, and decided to turn in  
for the night.

(Song ends)

The following morning, at 10am, August saw an early afternoon flight...

August: There's a flight in Kingston, Jamaica at 1pm!  
Athena: Well, August, let's book that flight!

The gang then packed up, then headed back to the Piarco International Airport, and after buying some candy bars to eat, they got on the flight, and at 1pm, the plane took off for Kingston, Jamaica...


	11. Chapter 11: Jamaica

That afternoon, their plane landed at the Norman Mahley International Airport. August had announced some big news which made everyone happy...

August: Guess what, everyone?  
Everyone: What?  
August: I just got us a tour around Kingston tomorrow morning at 9am!  
Betty Anne: (hugs him) Oh, August, that's wonderful!  
Athena: Let's get a hotel room nearby, and then find someplace to eat.

After getting a hotel room, they found a McDonald's restaurant to have dinner, then they watched TV for a while before getting some sleep for the tour the next morning. The  
whole gang was waiting outside for the bus the following morning...

Repunzil: I was worried that we'd be behind schedule at first, but there's no problems with transportation.  
Tommy: I agree, we're doing well on time.

(Song: '_Who Can It Be Now'_ by **Men at Work** plays)

The bus came to the gang for the 7-hour Guided Kingston Tour. They got to see all around the incredible capital city, (National Gallery premier art collection, the Holy Trinity  
Cathedral) then they stopped to have lunch and ice cream at the Devon Museum, then finally went to the Bob Marley Museum, to learn about the singer's life and career.

(Song ends)

When they went checking out flights for their next destination to Johannesburg, South Africa, August had some news that everybody else wouldn't be happy about...

August: (sadly) I got some bad news, everybody. The fastest time we can get to Johannesburg is just over 1 day.  
Tommy: What?!  
Betty Anne: Did you check for other flights?  
August: Every airline, Betty Anne. Unfortunately, the fastest way to Johannesburg is by taking 3 alternate routes...

Everyone looked at the laptop, and saw that there were 3 different planes they had to take.

August: Well, I might as well book it, since that's the fastest flight.

He did so, and then everyone went to bed, disappointed that they couldn't get a better flight. They hoped thinks would work out better for them the next day. August, however, had a  
plan that could help the gang make up some time...


	12. Chapter 12: South Africa

Athena and the Off Beats teens had to take 3 separate flights in order to get to Johannesburg, South Africa. They arrived at the Tambo International Airport at around 8am the following day, which ate up time. However,  
August had some good news for everyone...

August: On the last place here, I booked a 4-hour tour for us today, which starts at 1pm, after lunch.  
Athena: August, that's terrific! It would save us a lot of time!

And so it had. Everyone went to a fast-food restaurant to have lunch before going to a bus stop, which was scheduled to meet for the tour.

(The song_ 'Just the Two of us'_ by **Bill Withers** and **Grover Washington, Jr.** plays)

The gang got to see some great attractions, like the Nelson Mandela Bridge, the views at Westcliff, the Constitution hill, and went up to see the view up at the Carleon Center Skyscraper. After the tour, they headed to the Batoka Gorge,  
where before sunset, everyone chose to go zip-lining down the gorge. Everyone was scared at first, but everyone faced their fears and did it. Then they went to the Songwe Village at the Zambia Victoria Falls, where the gang asked the natives if  
they could spent the night there. The natives happily agreed because they were happy to have guests.

(Song ends)

Before going to bed in their guest hut, everyone talked about how the trip was continued to go for them...

Repunzil: I was so scared of going out at first. But then, after I did it, it was fun!  
Tommy: I feel like I'm learning more about myself on this trip!  
Betty Anne: The natives around the world have different kinds of drums!  
August: Yes, I'm really hope this adventure never ends!

The gang went to sleep, before setting a date for their next destination, the following day...


	13. Chapter 13: Egypt

Everyone scheduled a flight to Cairo, Egypt, at 10am, after they were able to get a bus to take them to the airport from the village. August had scheduled an 8-hour tour  
around Egypt while they were on the plane. When the plane landed at the Cairo International Airport, it was almost dinnertime. They had stopped at a nearby burger joint  
for dinner before checking in at a hotel, and then they go to sleep. The following morning...

Athena: (alarm clock rings, and she wakes up) It's now 8:00!

The elf woke the Off-Beats teens up, and everyone gets dressed and ready for the tour, which starts at 9:00am. While they were waiting for a tour bus, everyone expressed how they  
were feeling...

August: It's incredibly exhausting.  
Betty Anne: While I am proud of the way things are going, I'm hoping we return to Alaska in the 60-day limit.  
Athena: (laughs) Betty Anne, of course we'll be back by then. Remember, we made a promise, and we're going to keep it.  
Repunzil: It's difficult to wake up every morning to catch transportation, and do day tours through countries we visit.  
Tommy: (sees a bus coming) Look, this must be the tour bus!

(The song_ 'Some Like it Hot'_ by **Robert Palmer and the Power Station** plays)

The bus drove over to the hotel's parking lot. Then the gang went on to have another day filled with fun. First, everyone went to an Egyptian museum of Cairo, then they saw highlights of  
what Cairo had to offer. Tutankhamen's treasures and different types of Pyramids. After stopping for lunch, they saw more of the city, including the Great Sphinx and Valley Temple. The tour guide  
had provided ease and commentary to the gang, during the trip. The bus had returned to their hotel at 6pm. The gang settled in to have dinner, before heading back to their room.

(Song ends)

They sat on the beds, and talked about the day's events...

Athena: I sure admire Cairo for having many treasures at the pyramids!  
August: Athena, many treasure are found throughout the country, not just Cairo.  
Betty Anne: Well, there's a lot more countries to explore!  
August: Yes, Betty Anne, I booked an 9:30am flight to our next destination: Madrid, Spain, the following morning.  
Repunzil: So, that means we should get some sleep now?  
Tommy: I believe that's the best move, Repunzil.

It was almost 8:30pm. While it was still a bit early, everyone agreed that they would have more energy if they went right to bed early, so they all decided to go to sleep at that very moment.


	14. Chapter 14: Spain

It was nearly noon the next day, when the plane the gang boarded had landed at the Adolfo Suarez Baraias Airport in Madrid, Spain. As soon as they left the airport, they were greeted by three children.

Tall Kid: Hello, there. Welcome to Spain!  
Athena: Greetings, everyone. Who are you guys?  
Tall Kid: I'm Penn Zero.  
Well-Rounded Boy: I'm Boone Wiseman.  
Tall Girl: (with bangs and a special pair of red specs that tracks danger) And I'm Sashi Kobyashi.  
Penn: We were all part-time heroes!  
Boone: Now, we travel the world and help others.  
Betty Anne: Well, that's awesome!  
Sashi: Are you all on vacation?  
Athena: (hesitates a bit) Well... sort of, Sashi. You see, we're all traveling around the world in a race against time, and we're trying to get back to Alaska before we run out of time.  
Boone: So what do you guys do when you get to each country.  
August: We explore, and see what the country has to offer.  
Sashi: How would you all like to explore the city of Madrid with us?  
Tommy: How much is this going to cost?  
Penn: Oh, it's free. After all the missions we've done and won, helping other people is kind of our reward.  
Repunzil: I'm glad I'm not the only one who feels that way.

After having a Spanish-like lunch, everyone explored the town of Madrid. They visited the Studio Santiago Bernabee football stadium, then went to the Royal Palace of Madrid, then stopped to see the Gran Via street, then headed to the Temple de Debod,  
then after that, decided to go horse riding, going through the mountain wilderness, then took a picture (and selfie) of the San Antonio de los Alemanes 17th century church. (St. Antony of the Germans) When night  
came, they all to the plaza mayor restaurant to have dinner. They all talked about their current situation...

Penn: It's just too bad we didn't have time to go shopping at the Gran Via today, because we ran out of time.  
Athena: It's alright, Penn. We had a lot of fun seeing the city.  
August: There's a flight to Paris, France tomorrow morning at 9:00am, but we need to go to the airport in Barcelona to catch it.  
Boone: We could take you there on our train.  
Betty Anne: (surprised) You guys own a train?  
Sashi: Actually, a good friend of ours owns a train, and it's a private train, but I think if we tell her about youur situation, she might agree to take you on board.  
Tommy: Okay, then, what time do you want us to meet you at the train station?  
Penn: Meet us there at 6:00 tomorrow morning.  
Athena: Now, I think I better find us a place to spend the night.

After the whole gang, along with Penn and his team, went their separate ways for the night, they had no idea that Drizelda had secretly overheard everything...

Drizelda: Well, my dear niece, it's too bad you and your friends won't be able to get to the station in time. (evil laugh)

At 5:00 the next morning, in their hotel room, Athena and the Off-Beats woke up, got dressed, and called a cab to take them to the train station. Unfortunately, for them, when they got there, Drizelda was already there,  
waiting for them...

Drizelda: Well, lookee here, it seems you got here just in time!  
Athena: (shocked) Auntie Drizelda?!  
Drizelda: Too bad I have some black magic that will stop you... until at least 5 minutes after 6:00, missing your scheduled train!

The evil witch then moved her hands to cast a spell on Athena and her friends. The kind elf used her own magic to overcome it, but it was no use.

Athena: (straining) I can't fight this! Her magic is just too powerful!  
Betty Anne: We're gonna miss our train!

Drizelda laughed evilly at her plan succeeding, until 3 shadows appeared behind her...

Penn: We think you have our friends there!

Drizelda turned around to see Sashi punch her, and then she jumped on top of her forcefully, breaking the spell against the gang.

Boone: (to the gang) We've got her distracted! Hurry and get on the train!

They successfully got on the train before Drizelda could get Sashi off of her.

Drizelda: (angry that her plan failed) Oh, you ruined everything! But Athena, this isn't over yet! (disappears into thin air)

Penn, Boone, and Sashi then ran over to the train to rejoin Athena and the Off-Beats.

Penn: Who was that?  
Athena: My evil aunt Drizelda. She seems to be following us wherever we go.

It struck 6:00am, the train carrying everyone took off from Madrid to Barcelona. When they got off the train, they said goodbye to each other...

Repunzil: Thanks for saving us!  
Boone: Part-time heroes are there in real life!  
Sashi: I hope that witch stops bothering you!  
Athena: (chuckles slightly) I doubt it, but thank you.  
Penn: You all have enough time to catch the plane!

Athena and the Off-Beats teens got to the El Prat Josef Tarradallas Airport, checked in, and successfully made it to their next flight. At 9:00am, the plane had taken off to their next destination...


	15. Chapter 15: Portugal

Athena and the Off Beats had made it to Lisbon, Portugal, where their plane had landed at the Lisbon Portela Airport that afternoon.

August: We need to get back here to catch another flight later tonight.  
Tommy: Wait a minute, August, are you saying we're not staying at a hotel?  
August: Tommy, we've spent a whole day getting on planes to South Africa. If we want to get back to Alaska within the 60 day limit, we'll need to leave some countries  
early to have a chance to get back by that time.  
Betty Anne: (shrugs) Well... I guess that makes sense.  
Repunzil: Yeah, even though I would like to be in a new warm bed at night.  
Athena: August is right, everyone. Plus, it would save us some money on travel expenses.  
Betty Anne: How much money do we have left?  
August: Estimating, how much on traveling we have spent, we have about $67,000 left.  
Athena: Then it's a good thing we only be here until tonight.

With that, the gang headed out into the city to explore.

(The song_ 'Unwell'_ by **Matchbox Twenty** plays)

First, they went to St. George Castle (Castelo de San Jorge) to see the interior design inside. After that, they went to the Mosteiro dos Jeronimos Monastery, and finally they went to the Oceanairo de Lisbon. (Aquarium) They made it back to Portela Airport in time.

(Song ends)

August: Well, our time here was short, but fun.  
Athena: Right. We're all here. Let's head off to our next destination.

The plane they boarded took off.


	16. Chapter 16: France

By the next morning, the plane had arrived at the Charles de Gaulle Airport in Paris, France. As soon as the gang walked into the airport, they all remarked on how great  
the country was...

Tommy: (exclaims) Wow! I've always wanted to see France!  
Repunzil: Paris is also the city of love!  
Betty Anne: There has to be some great music here!  
August: There's a lot of historic landmarks!  
Athena: And great food! (looks to everyone) What are we waiting for? Let's explore Paris!

And so they did.

(**AC/DC**'s_ 'Big Jack'_ plays)

First, they decided to have lunch at a restaurant. (with a complient about the pastries) Then everyone spent the whole day sightseeing. Then went up the Eiffel Tower by elevator  
to see the whole view of the city. Then they visited the Arc de Triphome, then went to see great artwork at the Louvre Palace and Museum. After that, they stopped at the Hotel de Ville  
to see some of the city's sewers outside. They then headed to the Gare De Lyon train station, where, with some great researching by August, everyone got on a train that goes to Avignon, but  
they got off at the d'Avignon Centre. They took a more faster route by taxi to the Les Baux de Provence (Chateux Les Baux) before the sun set. After they all walked up the long path to the top,  
everyone had seen a great view of the Provence. It was dark by the time everyone had walked down. They had found another great restaurant in France to have dinner. After that, everyone found a hotel  
nearby to stay the night.

(Song ends)

At the hotel, August had found a route that could take them through 2 countries in 1 day...

August: Everyone, listen up! A train from here to Italy takes under 3 hours, and 1 country on my list, Switzerland, is the next one!  
Betty Anne: What does this mean?  
August: It means, Betty Anne, that we could get off the train in Zurich, Switzerland, and sightsee for a few hours, before getting a second train that would go to Rome, Italy!  
Athena: August, that's brilliant!  
Repunzil: What a great plan!  
Tommy: Let's go!

Everyone headed to the d'Avignon centre, and got a train that got them to Switzerland. It was now after 9am, so at about 10:30am, they had stopped at the first of their 2 countries...


	17. Chapter 17: Switzerland

Back at the Cold Bay Lodge in Alaska, Grubby and September had gotten a message from where Athena and the Off-Beats were heading.

September: (with excitement) Wow, they're now going to Switzerland?!  
Grubby: (chuckles) I told you that they won't give up!

Otis and Pablum on the other side of the restaurant, had overheard the talk between Grubby and September...

Otis: Well, Pablum, I'm actually impressed they got this far.  
Pablum: So am I.  
Otis: But I thunk once those kids reach Italy. I think they will call it quits once they see what Drizelda has in store for them. (laughs wickedly)

Meanwhile, Athena and the Off-Beats had gotten off the train station in Zurich, Switzerland.  
Betty Anne: Well, what shall we do now?  
August: I know of a few great places here, but we only have a few hours to get to Italy.  
Athena: Alright, everyone, let's go explore Zurich!

(**Rose Royce's** _'Do Your Dance: Part 1'_ plays)

They went to see the historical churches at Old Town, then they went to Hauptahoof to see some architecture, do a little shopping, and finally, they went to No=iederdort to see  
the old buildings, and stopped at a restaurant there to have a nice meal, before going back to the train station.

(Song ends)

Athena: Well, we made quick work of Zurich.  
Repunzil: It was short, but sweet.  
Tommy: We're now going to another country, Italy!  
August: The best thing about it is that here, we saved time from the one day flight to South Africa!  
Betty Anne: It looks like our time in Switzerland is over.  
Athena: Onward to Rome, Italy!

The gang boarded their train, and headed to Rome, Italy, where Athena's evil aunt Drizelda, is waiting for them to arrive so she could stop them from going any further...


	18. Chapter 18: Italy

Athena and the Off-Beats have just gotten to their next destination: Rome, Italy. However., it was nighttime when their train made it to the Roma Termini train station.  
However, it was nighttime when their train made it to Rome. Everyone found a nearby italian restaurant to have dinner, before checking into a hotel for the night. The next  
morning, at 10:00am, they all went out to see the city of Rome. Who they saw outside was a nun with 12 girls...

Nun: Oh, good morning, there!  
Girl with orange hair, yellow hat, and dress: _Bonjour! _('Hello' in French)  
Athena: (stutters) Uhhh... good morning to you, and all your kids.  
Nun: Oh, these are not my kids. These are my students that live with me in a charm school in France.  
Tommy: Wow, we just came from France!  
Nun: (laughs) That is a surprise. I'm Miss Clavel, teacher and headmistress of the charm school. These are my 12 girls that attend. Here's some of them: Nicole, Chloe, Danielle,  
Marie, Yvette, and the mischevious one, Madeline.  
Madeline: (chuckles) _Merci, _('Thank you') Miss Clavel. We're somehow transported here, on a small vacation, and we're getting adjusted to how things work here with technology.  
Repunzil: Well, we're all traveling the world.  
August: Where are our manners? I'm August, and these are my friends Betty Anne, Tommy, and Repunzil, and our teacher, Athena.  
Nicole: Nice to meet you.  
Chloe: We're about to go see some of the best sites in the country.  
Danielle: It would be a grand honor for you all to sightsee with us! I mean, if you want to.  
Betty Anne: We would love to tour with you girls.  
Repunzil: (wonders) Did you see a creepy lady around here earlier?  
Marie: Creepy lady?  
Athena: My wicked auntie. I have a hunch she is waiting here to try and present us from our vacation, near the airport.  
Yvette: (thinks for a moment) I don't think I saw any creepy people at the airport, except for some men that have funny taste in hats.  
Betty Anne: (happily) It seems like Drizelda didn't come here after all!  
Repunzil: (excited) Come on, let's go explore Rome!

Unbeknowst to them, Drizelda was in the crowd near them, and had overheard the whole thing...

Drizelda: (laughs) Well, that's what you all think! I have a great plan that will prevent you completing the trip in time!

Meanwhile, Miss Clavel's class, plus Athena, and the Off-Beats teens, had a great time right time sightseeing in Rome, Italy. First, they went to see the Colosseum at the Roman Forum Plaza, then after that, they headed to the Pantheon Church, then they took a glance at the Trevi Fountain, then they got to see some great stuff at the museum on Palatine Hill, they also took some pictures of the House of Livia, (Domus Flavia) and finally some ancient buildings. After they finished touring, they all had a big pizza dinner at a pizza restaurant, before they all settled in at a nearby hotel together...

Miss Clavel: You know, we have a great friend of ours that would be interested in hearing about your adventure.  
August: Who is your friend?  
Madeline: Come to our huge hotel room, and we'll give him a call.

The two groups walked up the hotel's stairway together, and up to Miss Clavel and the girls' hall, where they contacted their good friends back in France: a spanish boy named Pepito, and his parents, the Spanish Ambassador and his wife, by video chat.

Pepito: _Hola,_ everyone!  
Miss Clavel and girls: _Hola,_ Pepito!

After Athena and the Off-Beats introduced themselves to Pepito and his family, they got to talk about their adventure...

Athena: Pepito, we're attempting to travel to 30 different countries in only 60 days!  
Pepito: Wow, that's great!  
Spanish Ambassador: How are you all doing so far?  
Tommy: We're doing fine. Unfortunately, there's a evil witch who wants to keep us from completing the journey.  
Betty Anne: Athena's aunt Drizelda.  
Pepito: Don't let whoever it is stop you from completing your journey!  
Spanish Ambassador's wife: Good luck!  
Repunzil: Thank you.

After saying goodbye to Pepito and his family, everyone decided to turn in for the night, but not before August booked a flight for the next day. The following morning, Athena and the Off-beats teens got on a chartered van to take them to the airport. They were making good time, and they were almost to the airport, when something strange had happened...

Driver: Oh, no! There's lots of cats in the street!

Athena got out of the van to see what the problem was. There were an crowd of cats blocking the street, and the elf had recogized two familiar cats, to her, that were there...

Athena: Those cats had worked for my auntie... (realizes and runs back to the van) My aunt had gotten many cats to block the main road, so we can't get to the airport in time!  
Betty Anne: Oh, no!  
Repunzil: How much time do we have left?!  
Athena: (checks her watch) About a half-hour.  
Tommy: How long will it be to clear the road?  
August: (worried) It could take around an hour to gets all the cats off the road.  
Betty Anne: (angrily) Oh, Drizelda must have had something to do with this!  
Repunzil: We won't make it to the airport now!

Suddenly, a horn on the road had honked. The gang saw miss clavel and the girls on a bus...

Miss Clavel: (happily) Don't worry, we'll make sure you catch your flight on time.  
Madeline: Yes, we found out that a 'bad hat' or in this case, 'witch', could cause something like that.  
Tommy: Oh, we have no idea how happy we are to see you!

Athena and the Off-Beats had immediately gotten on Miss Clavel's bus, and Athena asked her, 'Do you know another way to the airport?'

Miss Clavel: Yes, but it's slightly longer, so we can't waste any time!

As Drizelda saw the bus go another path, she was furious about what happened...

Drizelda: Oh, curse my luck! My dear Athena, your luck will soon run out!

Everyone made it to the airport with 5 minutes left. They had said goodbye to Miss Clavel and her class before heading into the airport.

Miss Clavel: Good luck!  
Madeline: Don't let that bad witch get in your way!

Athena and the Off-Beats teens quickly rushed to their gate, and had made it just in time, much to their relief. They got on the plane at the Leonardo Da Vinci  
(Flumincino Airport) and traveled to their next location...


	19. Chapter 19: United Kingdom

The gang had successfully made it to their next location, the United Kingdom. They got out of the plane at the London International Airport...

Athena: We're in London, England.  
Betty Anne: My grandmother is from England, so it would be interesting to know more about my family's English roots.  
August: I found some great places to see here!  
Repunzil: Amazing, August. Let us see!

Everyone looked on the laptop to see which landmarks they would be exploring in the United Kingdom...

Athena: Well, let's go for a journey into the English countryside!

They all got off on a city bus, ready to see what London, England has to offer...

(The song _'Rhiannon' _by **Fleetwood Mac **plays)

They went into the city, and got to see some great places. First, they got to see the Churchill War Rooms, then got to see, and go inside the Tower of London, and they went upstairs to see a view of  
the Tower Bridge, and after that, they went to see the Houses of Parliament, and finally they had a tour of Westminster Abbey, to see what it had there. Then, they had dinner at an English restaurant, before  
finding a hotel to spend the night.

(Song ends)

Athena: Well, that was another fun day we all had.  
Repunzil: But exhausting!  
August: (laughs) Well, Repunzil, I hope you get a good night's sleep tonight, because we have a flight to catch tomorrow morning.

Repunzil groans tiredly.

Tommy: What time to we have to be there?  
August: 10:00am.  
Betty Anne: The best thing for us to have a lot of energy is if we go to bed right now.  
Athena: That's a good idea, Betty Anne.  
August: I'll check how much money we have left when we get to Copenhagen tomorrow.

The whole gang had slept soundly that night. The next morning, everyone went back to London, where they made it just in time to catch their next flight, to  
Copenhagen, Denmark.


	20. Chapter 20: Denmark

Chapter 20: Denmark:

The airplane had landed at the Copenhagen Airport in Copehagen, Denmark. When everyone had got off thw plane, they went to the money exchange service to check how  
much money they had left...

Betty Anne: It seems we have about $55,000 left.  
Athena: That's terrific!  
August: We have more than half of our money left!  
Tommy: What is the country of Denmark like?  
Repunzil: I believe this country is where people like us could learn, and speak the Danish language.  
Athena: What sights should we see here, August?  
August: I found some good ones online. Let's all get a taxi and explore Copenhagen!

(The song _'Prime Time'_ by the **Alan Parsons Project **plays)

Athena and the Off-Beats got into a passing cab and then went off to see the city of Copenhagen. First, they went to see the Nyhavn Canal, and took some pictures of it. Then they  
headed to the Fredericksburg Slot-chapal, and then they got to go inside the Grundtrig (Scandi Modern) Church. Finally, they ended their day by stopping at a Burger King restaurant for  
dinner, before checking in at a nearby hotel to spent the night.

(Song ends)

Everyone was in their hotel room...

Tommy: I can't believe we made it least half-way around the world!  
Betty Anne: I never thought we'd get this far!  
Repunzil: August, do you already have our next flight booked?  
August: Just finishing up here, Repunzil. (closing his laptop) I think the next place we go to will be a challenging one.  
Athena: Even then, August, we have your translation book to help us out there. Let's all get some rest. Good night, everyone.

The Off-Beats said 'Good night' to Athena, before they went to bed themselves. The next morning, everybody got to Copenhagen Airport, where they boarded their flight to their next location...


	21. Chapter 21: Germany

That afternoon, Athena and the Off-Beats teens had made it to the Berlin Tegal Airport. (Otto Lillenthal) As they left the airport, they saw another group of people  
outside...

Orange-Haired Girl: Good afternoon, world. This is Heidi Weinerman, with my younger brother, and assistant, Howard.  
Howard: Hello out there!  
Heidi: Anyway, this is Heidi at School, and today, we're going to show you some great places in Berlin, Germany.  
Athena: (to Heidi) Excuse me, but what great places can we see here?

Heidi, Howard, and other people who were with them turned around, and saw the elf woman, and the Off-Beats teens.

Black-Haired Boy: Oh, hello, how are you all doing today?  
Athena: We're doing well, thank you. We are also traveling around the world ourselves. Were you just filming something?  
Heidi: Yes, we're filming a travel segment for my vlog, which is very popular worldwide.  
Betty Anne: We just overheard you, so we assume your name is Heidi, correct?  
Heidi: Yes, I'm Heidi Weinerman, and to my left is Howard, my brother.  
Black-Haired Boy: I'm Randy Cunningham, and let's just say, I'm an competent enough person to be this lovely hostess's bodyguard.  
Heidi: (giggles) Awww, thanks, Sandy.  
Howard: (rolling his eyes) Anyway, we also have some of our people from our school who are also helping out with my sister's vlog.

Athena and the Off-Beats had saw a bus in the airport's parking lot.

Athena: Is that your bus?  
Randy: We rented it to tour in Germany.  
Howard: Everyone's inside the bus. Would you like to meet our crew?  
August: Yes, we'd like to meet your crew.

The trio of teenagers took the gang inside the bus to meet everyone who was working on the travel vlog: Theresa Fowler, Bashford 'Bash' Johnson,  
his mother Marci McFist, and her husband Hannibal McFist. After everyone had introduced themselves to each other...

Theresa: Well, hello everybody. Welcome to Berlin, Germany! We're really glad to have guests on this vlog!  
Hannibal: We sure are. (to himself) Also, we can make more money by bringing them along...  
Marci: It's a pleasure for you all to join us.  
Bash: (looking at Repunzil: Your blonde-haired friend is really cute.  
Repunzil: (looking a little uneasy) Ummm, thank you, Bashford.  
Heidi: Attention, we have some new travelers joining us in our vlog in Germany! (turns to Athena and the Off-Beats teens) I hope you're all ready because we're going  
to see some cool stuff!

With Hannibal driving the bus, with help from his robotic arm, everyone spent the whole afternoon seeing some great landmarks in Germany and filmed great scenes for  
the vlog with the Norrisville team. First, they all went to the Reichstag Building Dome, then visited the Memorial of the Berlin Wall, then after that, they got to  
see the Tiergarten park just as the sun was setting. At night, they went to see the Holocaust Memorial, the artwork at the East Side Gallery, and finally, the Berliner  
Philarmonic Music Hall. It was very late when they checked into a hotel...

Athena: (yawns) Wow, I don't think we have any time to schedule a flight Now.  
Marci: Yes, that tour was really long.  
August: Athena, I'll look at schedules for a plane tomorrow, but we need to go to sleep now.  
Repunzil: Yes, I about to fall asleep myself. (Betty Anne guides her through the hall)

Everyone went to their respective hotel rooms. The next morning, Athena and the Off-Beats asked the Norrisville crew to drive them to the airport so they could get a flight.  
They had made it to the airport, and book their next flight, to Stockholm, Sweden...

Howard: Well, I guess this is where we part ways.  
Randy: Good luck on your adventure!  
Heidi: Have a fun time in Sweden!

As soon as Athena and the Off-Beats waved goodbye to the Weinermans, Theresa, and the McFist family, they went onboard their plane to Stockholm, Sweden...


	22. Chapter 22: Sweden

Athena and the Off-Beats teens' plane had made it to the Stockholm International Airport. The first thing they did was stop at a nearby restaurant to have a meal of Swedish meatballs for lunch.

Athena: (after she finishes eating) That is one of the best foreign meals I ever had.  
Tommy: I agree, who knew Swedish meatballs would taste this goods?  
August: There's more to see in Sweden that just great food.

(_Take a Chance on Me_ by **ABBA** plays)

The gang left the restaurant and got on a public bus to tour Stockholm, Sweden. First, they got to see the Old Town of Stockholm. Then, after that, they went to Monteliusvagen,  
where they walked on a cobblestone path to a view of the city terrances. Then they went to see the Kangliga Djurgarden. Then they headed over to the ABBA Museum to look at the stuff  
from one of the best bands in the world. Then they checked out the Stockholm City Hall building. The last place they explored in the Skorgkryckogarden Cemetery. When it was getting dark,  
they went to a cafe to have dinner, where are also saw some benches, and a place for recycling. Afterwards, they checked in a nearby hotel.

(Song ends)

In their hotel room...

Betty Anne: That was another great adventure!  
Repunzil: I wonder where we're going next?  
August: According to the list, the next country we're going to is China!  
Athena: A place with lots of ping-pong!  
August: I just got us a flight for tomorrow morning! But we'll be landing there in the evening because it would take us almost 10 hours to get there.  
Athena: Then I guess we'd better go to bed right now.

Everyone went to bed, slept, and then went to the Stockholm Arlanda Airport the next morning to catch their scheduled flight to Beijing, China...


	23. Chapter 23: China

Early that evening, their plane had landed at the Capital International Airport in Beijing, China. Everyone found a nearby Chinese restaurant to have dinner. They  
had an incredible feast of dim-sum, Chow Mein, Chinese rice, egg rolls, and other kinds of Chinese food, before going to a nearby hotel to turn in for the night.  
The next morning, Athena and the Off-Beats had woken up to a new day...

Athena: (yawns) It's a great morning in Beijing, China.  
August: Yes, there's lots of places to see here.  
Betty Anne: Well, let's get ready for them.

After everyone got dressed, they grabbed their stuff and left the hotel, to see some familiar characters: The Long Family, (Johnathan, Susan, Jake, and Haley) with their grandfather  
Lao-Shi, pet Fu-Dog, Korean dragon master Sun Park, and friends Trixie Carter and Arthur 'Spud' Spudiniski, who introduced themselves to Athena and the Off-Beats teens, who then returned  
the favor.

Susan: _'Ni hao'._ ('Hello' in Chinese)  
August: _'Ni hao'._ (to his friends) That means 'Hello' in Mandarin Chinese.  
Johnathan: What are you all doing in China?  
Repunzil: We're here to see some great landmarks.  
Jake: I'm doing the same thing with my friends and family.  
Tommy: Wow. So, would you guys be willing to show us the best places in China?  
Sun: We'd love to do that.  
Haley: (excited) I think we're going to be great friends!

Athena, the Off-Beats teens, the Long family, and their friends had gotten on a bus to see the city of Beijing. First, they all went to see the Great Wall of Multianya, another Great Wall  
of Badaling, followed by the Summer Palace (Yineyuan), the Forbidden City, the Palace Museum, the Temple of Heaven, (Jingshan Park) the tower of Buddhist Incense, and finally, the most famous  
Great Wall of China at Juyong Pass. The Longs and their friends wanted to show the gang more of China...

Trixie: There's more of China to see, but we have to catch an evening train right now, to Hong Kong, because it would take a day for us to get there.

Athena and the Off-Beats really thought about this, because getting back to Alaska on time was important. They decided to go to the airport in Hong Kong, and do more sightseeing in China...

Athena: Let's visit Hong Kong next!

Everyone then went to the train station, and boarded the next train to Hong Kong. However, Drizelda was in the city as well, waiting for her niece and friends to arrive...

Drizelda: Athena, I have a way to keep you and your friends in China forever! (laughs wickedly and uses her powers)

The next night, the train had made it to a terminal station in Hong Kong. Everyone had dinner, then settled in a hotel.

August: (looking on his laptop) There's a flight tomorrow afternoon at 5pm, to Agra, India.  
Tommy: Alright then, let's book it.

August had booked the scheduled flight, then everyone went to bed so they could all tour Hong Kong the following day. Everyone woke up feeling happy the next morning...

Spud: Hong Kong is the 2nd greatest city in China!  
Trixie: Yes, there are more famous sights here.  
Athena: Could you show us more great stuff here?  
Lao-Shi: (laughs) I don't see why not!

Everyone spent the whole gang touring the city of Hong Kong. They saw the Victoria Peak, the Tian Tan Buddha, they found a great view with a skyline of the city, and a place called Sandbox VR,  
where they played some games, and watched a science fiction movie. After enjoying a fabulous Chinese meal, Betty Anne looked at her watch...

Betty Anne: (gasps) It's 4:05!  
Tommy: We have to get to the airport! We've got a flight to catch at 5:00!  
Susan: Let's get you guys at bus!

Everyone had managed to get a bus to the Hong Kong International Airport. They are arrived there at 4:50pm, with 10 minutes to spare. Unfortunately, Drizelda had also arrived there, and was  
waiting for them to show up...

Drizelda: Well, it looks like your time is up. You will Not travel any further if I have something to say about it! (uses her magic powers against everyone)

Jake, his family, and their friends prepared to fight Drizelda...

Jake: Mom, Dad, get our new friends to their plane! We'll take care of her!

The parents nodded, and as they ran into the airport with Athena and the Off-Beats, there was an all-out brawl going on outside.

Jake, Haley, and Sun used their dragon powers, and Lao-Shi had used some ninja styled-skills, while Drizelda continued to use her magic to fight them. But the powers of  
the long siblings, and their crew proved to be too much for Drizelda to handle, and she magically disappeared in terror. Meanwhile, the Long parents had managed to get Athena and  
her friends to their scheduled plane at 4:58pm.

Susan: We got you here just in time!  
Johnathan: (holding his phone) And Jake just texted us, and he replied that they had defeated the magical witch!  
Repunzil: Thank you both for helping us get here, and pass our message of thanks to your family as well!  
Tommy: The plane's about to leave! Let's go!

After Athena and the Off-Beats said goodbye to the Long parents, they had successfully got on the plane, and it left the airport, and flew the gang to their next destination...


	24. Chapter 24: India

The plane had landed at their next destination: Indira Gandhi International Airport in Delhi, India. But it was dark by the time they got there, so they had to check in at a nearby hotel to spend the night. The next morning, everyone got ready for a great day...

Athena: Let's all go see what India has to offer.  
August: Let me warn you all that there's a lot of busy places here.

In their first day of visiting the country, they went to the Red Fort Monument, then they went to the Chandni Crowk, which is one of the oldest and busiest markets in India. The gang found that out for themselves when everyone did some shopping there. After that, they took a bus to the city of Agra, where they got to see the city's most famous monument: The Taj Mahal. Everyone agreed that it was one of the best landmarks they've ever seen. The sun was setting by the time they got there so they checked in at the Taj Khema Hotel near the monument to spend the night.

Repunzil: Does anybody want to try some Indian food for dinner tonight?  
Tommy: I'm willing to try some of it.  
Betty Anne: So am I. I've never had it before.

The gang had ordered Indian food for dinner that night. It tasted very different that the other cultures of food they had...

Athena: Well... that sure was interesting.  
August: Yes, I've never had anything quite like it.  
Repunzil: I'm happy I tried it, because I thought it didn't taste too bad.  
Betty Anne: Let's go to sleep right now.  
Tommy: Yeah, I don't know what we have to do tomorrow.

Everyone went to bed, and the next morning, they continued their tour through India...

(Song: _Let's Go_ by** Wang Chung** plays)

They traveled by bus to see the Palace of the Winds. Then they caught a train that afternoon to Deshnoke, where it was dark by they time they got there. They got taxis to the Laxmi Niwas Palace, where they decided  
to spend the night.

(Song ends)

Repunzil: It was very nice of the locals to let us spend the night here.  
Athena: Yes, thank goodness.

August was on his laptop, booking another flight.

August: We need to get on a bus after breakfast. There's a flight to Bangkok I booked for that night.  
Tommy: Good job, August.

Athena and the Off-Beats went right to bed, then after having breakfast, had caught the morning bus back to the Indira Gandhi International Airport that evening, where they all made their flight to Bangkok, and away they went...


	25. Chapter 25: Thailand

It was morning when the gang's plane had landed in Bangkok. After they slept on the flight, they were ready for what was for store for them to see there.

Repunzil: There's many great places to see here!  
August: There's a lot of Buddhist landmarks, tigers, and great places for beaches!  
Tommy: Well, what are we waiting for?!

First, they all went to the Wat Arun temple, before catching a bus to the Tiger Temple in Kanchanaburi, then they took a van to the Tiger Cave Temple to spend the  
night...

Betty Anne: (looks at the sky) It's a lovely view up there, isn't it, August?  
August: (blushing) Oh, yes, it is.

Athena noticed them from a distance, and had saw that August may be in love with Betty Anne.

Athena: Well, this is a lovely sight to see.  
Tommy: (yawning) Interesting.

Athena: (laughs) Let's go to bed. We have another big day tomorrow.

Everyone went out for another fun-filled day of fun the next morning...

(The song:_ 'Let Her Cry'_ by **Hootie and the Blowfish** plays)

First, they went to see the Ao Phang Ngo- National Park, where they all did some rock climbing, (with protective headgear and pads) then they traveled to the Bor Tor-Au Lok District to go canoeing.  
(but not before stopping at a Thai restaurant for lunch) After that, they took a motorized boat to the Ao Nang Resort Town: Pai Plong Beach.

(Song ends)

While in town, August had booked another flight...

August: We have another flight that leaves tonight!  
Athena: Let's all stop at a restaurant in town to get dinner before we leave.

The gang had enjoyed a nice dinner at a nearby restaurant, before they went to the Phuket International Airport to catch their next flight...

Athena: (before getting on their plane) I think we'll complete the whole trip.  
Tommy: I'm just hoping we complete it in the 60-day limit.

They all got on their plane, and it flew off to their next country...


	26. Chapter 26: Norway

The next morning, Athena and the Off Beats teens had managed to get to the (Gardermeon) Airport in Oslo, Norway. However, Athena and August had some important news  
to tell the crew...

Athena: Everyone, we're doing well on time, but there's a flight we've booked for us that leaves this evening.  
August: Yes, we'll be heading there after dinner.  
Repunzil: (disappointed) So, that means we'll be spending another night sleeping on the plane?  
Betty Anne: It sure looks like it.  
August: There's a 1-hour tour through the city of Oslo that we can go on to see some of the city's landmarks.  
Tommy: Let's go!

(Song: **El Debarge's** _'Love Always'_ plays)

The whole gang had waited at a nearby bus stop for the hour-long tour in Oslo. As soon as everyone got on the bus, they went on a bus ride throughout the city. Looking out their windows, they got to see some  
attractions, like the Vigeland Sculpture Park, and the Viking Ship Museum, with landmarks. After the tour was over, they stopped at a restaurant for a big meal. Then they went back to the airport to catch their  
next flight.

(Song ends)

At the airport...

Betty Anne: Well, August, do you know how much money we have left?  
August: I just checked it out at the Foreign Currency Exchange. We have just over $33,000 dollars left.  
Tommy: I really hope we don't run out of money and have to ask for help to catch a flight home.  
Repunzil: Tommy, we're going to get back to Alaska, and we'll do it in time.  
Athena: Everyone, it's time to get on the plane to our next location.

The gang walked to the higher terminal, and got on their next plane, where they went to the next place on their list...


	27. Chapter 27: Japan

Throughout the night, Athena and the Off Beats teens had slept on the plane while it flew to the Narita International Airport in Tokyo, Japan. The next morning...

August: We're in one of the biggest cities in the world... Tokyo, Japan!  
Athena: Let's get a tour here.

After August had booked a day bus tour through Tokyo, they went to a nearby bus tour to wait for the tour bus. When they got on the bus, they all sat in the backrow,  
near an anthropomorphic dragorn (dragon and unicorn hybrid) with brown hair, black eyes, a white shirt, a gold suit, and brown shoes, and a tall white mouse with blue hair, black eyes, purple glasses, yellow star earrings, a blue shirt, and a purple shirt with purple high-heeled sandals. Athena greeted the pair...

Athena: Good morning.  
Dragorn: Greetings, everyone!  
August: So you guys are on this tour, too?  
Mouse: (with a British accent) Yes, we're doing some traveling, and one of the places we wanted to explore is Tokyo, Japan.  
Dragorn: I'm the owner of a huge amusement park called Monopolyland. If you guys ever find the time, look it up, then check it out.  
Repunzil: (happily) Oh, I love amusement parks!

After Athena and the Off Beats teens introduced themselves, the dragorn and mouse then did so themselves...

Dragorn: I am Louis Maxwell, also nicknamed 'King' because of mu business status.  
Mouse: And I'm his wife, Maisy.  
Tommy: Should we look at the sights in Tokyo together?  
Maisy: Of course we can. It's what I would do with my friends back home.

(The bus starts driving)

Betty Anne: Okay, it looks like everyone is ready for the tour!

Throughout the tour, Athena, the Off Beats teens, Louis, and Maisy had gotten to know each other. First, they all had gotten to see Lake Kawagenenhiko at Shinjuku, before having a Japanese-style lunch. They also  
saw the Highland Tower, the Made Galhen Cocoon, Oshino Shinubo in Sato, the Royal Park, and finally, Mount Fuji at the 5th station. (Fujino) After the tour, everyone was dropped over at the Oshini Hakkai hotel...

Maisy: Well, it was fabulous seeing the city with you all today.  
Louis: It's been fun. Again, if you have time, come visit my theme park.  
August: We'll certainly look into it.

After saying goodbye to Maisy and Louis, Athena and the Off Beats then went into the hotel, and then checked in for a hotel room. Before they went to bed, August had booked their next flight. The next morning, the whole gang headed  
back to the airport to catch their plane...

Repunzil: August, where are we going this time?  
August: A country with politics military, and more historical stuff, Repunzil. Vietnam.

Everyone had gotten on their scheduled flight, to the honored country of Vietnam...


	28. Chapter 28: Vietnam

At the Cold Bay Lodge in Cold Bay, Alaska, everyone was eagerly waiting to hear how Athena and the Off Beats teens thus far...

Server: Does anyone have any information on how the gang is doing?  
Grubby: (hears a beep on his phone) I got a message from August!  
September: What does he say?  
Grubby: (looking at his phone) He's saying, 'Grubby and September, we're now traveling on a plane to Vietnam! We went to 25 countries, and we only have 5 more to go!'

Grubby cheered out loud, with September smiling. Grubby had turned to Otis and Pablum, and said 'Athena and those cool cats will certainly finish the journey!'

The two men were certainly worried now, knowing that they were so close...

Pablum: (to Otis) I'm worried they Could come back here in time.  
Otis: I hope that whatever dirty stuff Drizelda has, she pulls it off here, for our sake!

Meanwhile, the plane that Athena and the Off Beats were on had landed at the Noi Bai International Airport in Hanoi, Vietnam.

Athena: We've landed in the country of Vietnam!  
August: Everyone, I made plans for a flight. There's a flight to Kuala Lumpur, Malyasia this evening at 10pm! But, we have to take a train to Ho Chi Minh City to the  
airport there. We'll have to go there after lunch because it would take at least 6 hours to get there.  
Betty Anne: Well, at least we know that Drizelda could prevent us from reaching that city, so we'll be prepared if she shows up.

Unfortunately, Drizelda was right near the gang, and had overheard Betty Anne's statement.

Drizelda: Oh, my dear, you are correct that I showed up here, in Vietnam. But I think I found a way to stop you from finishing your journey one and for all! (laughs wickedly)

Athena and the Off Beats, not knowing that Drizelda is in town, then spend the morning checking out a few places in the country, like the Old Quarter, and the Temple of Literature,  
(a university) After having lunch at a nearby restaurant, they went to the Saigon train station to book their train. When their train arrived, they saw some familiar characters on it:  
a man with brown hair, with a black shirt, belt, and pants with a brown top, and black boots, plus a blonde-haired woman with a brown headband, her hair in braids, and a long white dress...

Man: Good afternoon, young people.  
Woman: (with a Hayley Mills-like voice) How are you guys doing today?  
Athena: We have to get to Ho Chi Minh City.  
August: Yes, because he have to catch a flight there.  
Man: We're happy to take you all onboard our train.  
Betty Anne: Wait, this is Your train?  
Man: That's correct. I'm Taran, and this is my wife, Eliwony.  
Eilwony: We've been going around the world, and this is a great way to explore it.  
Furry Creature: (pops up) Yeah, travel around.  
Taran: Oh, this is our friend and traveling compainon, Gurgi.  
Gurgi: Hello, new friends.  
Eilwony: Let's get all of you to Ho Chi Minh city.

The train had started up, away from the station, across the Long Bien Bridge, to Ho Chi Minh city. Athena and the Off Beats teens knew that they couldn't afford a long delay if they wanted to  
get back to Anchorage on time. Meanwhile, Drizelda was at the Rainbow Bridge in Ho Chi Minh city, she blocked the street path with her magic, and then cast a spell to destroy the bridge...

Drizelda: (moves her hands around) 'Have this bridge go down below, so than train could not cross!'

The spell had worked successfully, because part of the bridge went into the ocean. Unfortunately for the witch, some Fairfolk fairies saw what she had done, and then they chased her away. About a  
hour later, the train carrying everyone was about to go near the broken bridge, when the Fairfolk fairies got in their way. As a result, Taran had stopped the train from going, and went to talk to  
Doli, an advisor to the other Fairfolk...

Doli: You can't cross here. We saw a creepy person attempting to destroy the bridge. It will take some time to repair the damages.  
Taran: (worried) Ooh... I don't know about this, Doli. Our passengers won't like this.  
Eliwony: What's going on, dear? (she, Gurgi, Athena, and the Off Beats stepped off the train)  
Taran: Doli says we can't go any further, because the Fairfolk fairies saw a creepy person try to destroy the Rainbow Bridge.  
Athena: That creepy person must have been my wicked aunt, Drizelda! She was going to try to delay us from getting back to Alaska on time!  
Repunzil: We won;t make it to the city to catch our flight!

It seems hopeless for everyone at this point, with the bridge broken. However, August had an idea how the train could get across the collapsed bridge...

August: Wait a minute! I brought one of my inventions, an train rocket!  
Tommy: August. what does this mean?  
August: It means... that if we attach it to the front of the train it could jump onto the broken track on the bridge, and we could get across!  
Betty Anne: August... that is a brilliant idea!  
Athena: (hesitant) Wait, are you sure you want to try this?  
August: It's the only way we can make our flight to Kuala Lumpur on time. (to Taran) For us to make it across, we'll have to unhook the freight cars, then back up the train  
for it to get enough speed.  
Taran: I don't think we can take the risk.  
August: We'll also give you guys an extra $3,000.  
Eilwony: Are you sure your invention will help us make it across?

August nods, to which Betty Anne replied, 'I think if August believes it can, so do we!'

Athena, reluctantly siding with the Off Beats, said, 'For honor, I'm willing to give it a try.'

Taran then pulled the reverse lever, to which the train went backwards. When it backed up about a mile, the gang unhooked the freight cars, and August attached the rocket onto the front of the train.

Athena: Alright, let's go for it!

Taran then moved up the lever, and turned it to maximum speed for the train to get enough momentum. Everyone was very nervous as the train was about to go onto the bridge. August then used a remote to  
turn the rocket on, and the train went to the damaged area, launched in mid-air... and successfully got across to the other side! As soon as the train make it across the bridge, everyone sighed with relief,  
and cheered out loud. The gang had made it to the terminal in Ho Chi Minh city...

Athena: Thanks a lot! You really helped us!  
Tommy: Yes, we can now make our scheduled flight on time.  
Eilwony: It's no problem. And August, that invention of yours really worked.  
August: Well, I have a plan for the inventions I create.  
Taran: Anyway, good luck with your journey.  
Gurgi: Gurgi will miss new friends.

Athena and the Off Beats teens then got a bus to the city's airport, Nhat International, and they got on their plane, to Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia. Meanwhile, Drizelda had realized they successfully had made it  
across the broken bridge, and all she could do was rant in anger... 'I Will stop you and your friends, Athena, I'll make sure of it. You'll slip up, and I'll be ready!'

_NOTE:_ The picture of grown-up Taran and Eilwony is the 'Nervous Newlyweds' picture by _bambazilla_ on Deviantart.


	29. Chapter 29: Malaysia

After the gang slept on their plane through the night, they arrived at the Kuala Lumpur International Airport in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia. The next morning...

Athena: Wow, we just landed in the city of Kuala Lumpur in Malaysia!  
Tommy: Should we go get some breakfast before we explore the town?  
Betty Anne: Yes, I'm starving!

They went over to a fast food restaurant to have breakfast. After they had finished eating...

Repunzil: August, are there some great places to see in Malaysia?  
August: (chuckles) Repunzil, I've already listed some great landmarks for us to check out here. We just need to get transportation to go see them.

Athena and the Off Beats had stopped at a bus stop nearby, and they boarded the city bus, and they went to explore Kuala Lumpur.

(The song _'Don't Stop Believing'_ by **Journey** plays)

The gang first went to see the Petronas Twin Towers, then they got to go to Lake Symphony, then got to experience Marjid Wileyad, after that, they went to the Theau Hou  
Temple-Persekutuan-Sultan, and finally, they headed to the Abdul Samad Building. After exploring the city, they stopped at a nearby restaurant to have a big dinner before  
checking in at a nearby hotel to spend the night.

(Song ends)

In their hotel room...

Athena: Okay, August, where is our next location?  
August: Athena, the next place were going to is Manila, Philippines. I'll just book us a flight for tomorrow morning.  
Repunzil: (yawns) Well, I'll certainly be sleeping well tonight.  
Betty Anne: It's best if we all go to sleep now, so we can catch our flight.  
Tommy: Good night, everyone.

The next morning, everyone went back to the Kuala Lumpur International Airport, and got on their flight to Manila. The gang was very close to completing their journey,  
and were determined to finish their adventure...


	30. Chapter 30: Philippines

That afternoon, Athena and the Off Beats teens arrived at the Nimoy Aquino International Airport in Manila, Phillippines. They all talked about how doing this journey  
has helped them...

Tommy: Believe it or not, I hardly got anyone at anyone during this trip.  
Repunzil: I saw lots of cool landmarks that I haven't seen before!  
Betty Anne: I learned a lot about myself during this experience.  
Athena: Wait until I tell everyone in my village about this!  
August: (chuckles) Well, we're not done yet, Athena. We syll have a few more countries to see. Everyone, we've just arrived in Manila, Phillippines.  
Athena: August, are there many great places to see here?  
August: There are, but we'll have to wait until tomorrow to see them. Right now, let's get some dinner, and then find a place in town to spend the night.

The gang stopped to get dinner at a nearby fast food restaurant, before checking in at a nearby hotel...

Tommy: What kind of transport are we taking, August?  
August: We're going by bus to see the great landmarks.  
Repunzil: Let's get a good night's rest for tomorrow.  
Athena: Good idea, Repunzil.

The gang then went to bed, and then the following morning, went to the nearest bus stop to wait for a city bus. After they got on the bus, they went to explore the city of Manila...

(Glenn Frey's _'Smuggler's Blues'_ plays)

After stopping at a gas station convenience store to get a breakfast burritos and coffee, they first went to see the San Agustio Church, after that, they went to the Nimoy Aquino  
landmark, then to the Manila Cathedral, then they headed over to see Fort Santiago, then finally to the University of St. Thomas.

(Song ends)

After that, they went to a restaurant to have dinner. August noticed something on your phone...

August: You guys won't believe this. There's a flight to Sydney, Australia at 10pm tonight!  
Betty Anne: So are we going to the airport now?  
Athena: Well have to, if we want to get back to Alaska on time. August, could you hail us a taxi?

August did that, and the gang headed to the airport to book their next flight. At 10:00pm, they got on the plane that took them to Sydney, Australia...


	31. Chapter 31: Australia

By the next afternoon, the gang had made it to the airport in Sydney, Australia. They located a nearby restaurant to have dinner, and then everyone went to a hotel...

Betty Anne: Wow, I can't believe we made it to one of the biggest cities in the world: Sydney, Australia.  
Tommy: It appears doing some traveling in good for me, because I've hardly yelled at anyone during this trip.  
Repunzil: We've already made it this far, why stop now?  
Athena: There must be some great places in Sydney.  
August: Yes, I have searched online, and found some great landmarks for us to see here.  
Repunzil: (happily) I hope we get to see the kangaroos in the outback.  
August: Unfortunately, Repunzil, that isn't one of the sights I found online. But the places we'll see tomorrow are very famous and popular.  
Betty Anne: Let's get some rest so we could See those places.

Everyone then went to bed. The next morning, they all had breakfast, then after that, the gang then went outside to wait for their ride...

Tommy: I can't wait to see the city of Sydney, Australia!  
Athena: (chuckles) Tommy, I think we All can't wait.

The chartered bus came to take the gang through the city...

(The song _'Cool Change'_ by **Little River Band** plays)

Everyone went to see the Sydney Opera House first, then went through the Sydney Harbour Bridge, then got a view of the Darling Harbour, then they went on a walk through the Botanic Gardens to the meridian at the West Head lookout. Afterwards they had an Aussie-style dinner.

(Song ends)

When Athena and the Off Beats teens got back to their hotel...

Athena: That was one of the best experiences of my life!  
Betty Anne: I know! I got to go inside the Sydney Opera House!  
Repunzil: I saw some cute critters at the Botanical Garden!  
Tommy: How many countries are left on your list, August?  
August: We're down to just 1 country left! And I just booked the next flight we're going on tomorrow: to Auckland, New Zealand!  
Betty Anne: Well, it looks like we have another flight tomorrow morning.  
Athena: Yes, let's all get some sleep.

The gang then got some shut-eye, and the next morning, they headed to the airport, and got on their flight to their final country: New Zealand.


	32. Chapter 32: New Zealand

Athena and the Off-Beats teens had arrived that night in New Zealand, the final country on the list, at the Auckland airport...

Athena: Well, we're now in New Zealand.  
August: Let's all get dinner, and then get a hotel room, so I can book us one last tour on our journey for tomorrow.

They went to eat out then after August got a tour in Auckland, everyone then got some sleep. The next morning, everyone was waiting for a minivan to take them through the city...

Betty Anne: So, this is it, our last tour together?  
Athena: Yes, we've had a good ride with each other.  
August: It's really amazing that, this summer, I woke up every morning, and looking forward on going to a new place, like it's my job.  
Tommy: Everyone, look over there. Our van is pulling up.

A chartered van pulled into the hotel's parking lot...

Repunzil: Let's make our last tour together a good one!  
Athena: Definitely!

The Off-Beats teens and elf held their hands together as they went into the van for their last tour, in Auckland, New Zealand...

(The song _Proud Mary_ by **Creedence Clearwater Revival** plays)

The gang then went into the city, where first, they went to see the Sky Tower, then after that, they went for a 40-minute drive in the Waitakere Ranges Regional Park, where they saw the native rainforest, coastline, and the natural treasures there.

Following that, they visited the Howick Historical Village, then they saw Sheepworld, and then finally, then finally, they got to see the North Head Historic Village. After that, they celebrated the fact that  
they made it all the way, by having dinner at a fast food restaurant.

(Song ends)

Athena: (happily) We did it, everyone!  
Betty Anne: We traveled to all 30 countries on the list!  
August: I'm happy we finished the list!  
Repunzil: However, we now have to think how we'll get back to Alaska.  
August: Don't worry, Repunzil, I got us a fast boat to the town of Sitka, and from there, we'll get back to Cold Bay, and win that bet!  
Tommy: Oh, so we're taking different transportation this time?  
August: Yes, Tommy. I found a way to get back to Alaska by boat...

As everyone listened in, they didn't realize that Drizelda was right by them, and overheard everything...

Drizelda: (laughs evilly) Oh, really? Well, I'll make sure you don't catch your boat on time!

The gang hadn't noticed the evil witch as they headed back to their hotel, and went to bed. The following morning, as Athena and the Off-Beats teens were on the boating dock by taxi, Drizelda snuck  
onto their chartered boat, and sounded the alarm, and made the captain and crew think that it was time to sail the boat out at that point. And unfortunately, it worked, because when Athena and the Off-  
Beats teens got to the boating dock...

Athena: (sees the boat leaving) Oh, no! We just missed our boat!  
August: I can't believe this, but it appears that sometimes transportation _does_ leave a little earlier than expected.  
Betty Anne: So, what do we do now?

Unfortunately, it looked like Drizelda's plan to trick the boat crew into departing early had worked. The heroes were now pondering about what to do since their boat had departed...


	33. Chapter 33: Homeward Bound

Athena and the Off Beats had just missed the boat that would have taken them to Alaska. They were wondering what to do about this...

August: I saw on the schedule that the next departure time from here to Alaska is 4 hours later.  
Repunzil: It looks like we have no choice but to get a boat for that time.

Everyone had agreed with that, and they all booked the next boat heading for Alaska, 4 hours later. On the boat ride, everyone saw a great sight of the Pacific Ocean...

Athena: It's amazing how much of the world we saw, even by boat.  
Tommy: I can't believe it's about to come to an end.  
Betty Anne: This has been one vacation I'll never forget.

The boat carrying the gang had stopped at a ship yard in Hawaii by sunset...

Athena: What I do know, is that we need to reach Sitka first, then get one last transportation ride to Anchorage.  
Betty Anne: I wish we had something to help our boat made up the 4 hours we had lost.

Just then, everyone heard some splashing near the dock...

They saw 6 little mermaid kids staring at them, who were called the Bubble Guppies, who were named Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, and Nonny.

Gil: Did we hear you say you need help?  
Athena: (puzzled) Well, yes, but it's for the boat were on?  
Molly: Where are you guys headed to?  
August: We're going to Sitka, Alaska, but we're going to arrive 4 hours later because our original boat ride left too early.  
Deema: Well, we Certainly have something that could help you out!  
Goby: (laughs) We have a special boat engine that could help your boat reach Alaska faster.  
Oona: I think our friend Nonny can explain how the motor works.  
Nonny: Well, put the motor on the back of the boat, start it up, and then you'll be sailing at top speed.  
Molly: Our teacher, Mr. Grouper, can help us hook it onto the boat.

A huge orange fish rose up from the water, whose name was Mr. Grouper.

Mr. Grouper: That's right. You'll be in Alaska faster than you had expected, once this motor is hooked.

With some assistance from the guppies, Mr. Grouper successfully got the motor attached to the back of the boat.

Molly: It looks like you're ready to go.  
Repunzil: (blushes) Well, thanks a lot, cute guppies.  
Betty Anne: Yes, we might get by Alaska by tomorrow afternoon.  
Tommy: You guys really helped us here.  
Deema: It's no trouble.  
Goby: Good luck finishing your journey.

The Bubble Guppies, Athena, and the Off Beats said goodbye to each other, before the boat captain returned, and started his boat up again, where to his surprise,  
the boat went a little bit faster. It looks like the motor that the Bubble Guppies and Mr. Grouper had given them had worked. That said, Athena and the Off-Beats teens  
knew they didn't have much time left, and they needed to reach Sitka, Alaska, then get to Cold Bay as fast as they can. No matter what, they were determined to finish their  
journey...


	34. Chapter 34: The Last Flight to Cold Bay

In Anchorage, it was 9:00am on the 59th day since Athena and the Off Beats had departed to go around the world. They only have 12 hours to return to their starting point.  
At the Cold Bay Lodge, Otis and Pablum had found out something big...

Otis: (happily) Yes! Pablum, you won't believe this!  
Pablum: What happened?!  
Otis: I've contacted the loading dock that's in Auckland, New Zealand, and I gave a description of that elf girl. They informed me that no elves have been on board the boat.  
Pablum: (perks up) So, this means...?  
Otis: This means that they won't be able to get back to Cold Bay in time. I think we both just won $50,000 dollars!

As Otis and Pablum were happily celebrating, September had a rare look of distraught...

September: Grubby, I hate to say this, but Otis and Pablum may be right. It looks like they won't back it back here in time.  
Grubby: September, don't you worry. Athena and those cool kids won't just give up. They'll somehow find another way to get back here.

Grubby's intuition was correct, because Athena and the Off Beats teens' boat had arrived that afternoon to a boating dock in Sitka, thanks to the help of a motorized engine...

Captain: Everyone, we're now in the Coldest Alaskan Bay, in Sitka!

Athena and the Off Beats had thanked the boat captain, and then walked off the boat, and on the dock...

Athena: Well guys, here we are in the town of Sitka, Alaska!  
Betty Anne: We back in the state that we started in!  
Repunzil: It's so lovely!  
August: Everyone, I found us a flight to Anchorage online! (shows everyone his laptop)  
Tommy: What day is it?  
Athena: Tommy, it's July 30, day 59 of our trip. (checks her watch) It's currently 12:20pm. The flight August found online leaves at 12:45pm. If we make it, we should be at  
the Cold Bay Lodge at 30 minutes to 9.  
Tommy: How long will it take us to get to the lodge?  
August: Not long at all. Just a short 5 minute walk. We'll arrive there with time to spare, Tommy.  
Repunzil: That's great!  
Betty Anne: We only have about $1,500 dollars left.  
Athena: That's more than enough money for all of us to get on the flight. Let's get to the airport right now.  
Betty Anne: I'm just hoping that nothing more can go wrong.

Unfortunately, Athena's evil aunt Drizelda is in Sitka as well, determined to stop her niece and her friends from getting to Cold Bay.

Drizelda: (laughing) Oh, Athena, I'll make sure you stay in Sitka the entire day.

Athena and the Off Beats had called a taxi to take them to the airport. The taxi had arrived 15 minutes later. Drizelda then put her plan in motion: to cast the cab driver with a spell,  
get him to leave the cab, and then take over. After she had completed that part, the elf witch had put her plan to sabotage everyone into action. Disguised as a Alaskan taxi driver, Drizelda  
picked up Athena and her friends, pulled over to a side road, and acted like the cab was low on gas, but the gang soon realized that there was something funny about this...

After a while, Drizelda got back inside the cab, and drove very slowly. Athena had discovered a lot of time had gone by...

Athena: (checks her watch) We've only got 5 minutes before our plane leaves, we've got to hurry!  
Betty Anne: Oh, driver, could you please go a little bit faster?

Drizelda gives a thumbs-up, then says to herself, 'I'll go faster by going the wrong way', and snickers. She then turned to a sideways street going faster, and the gang had noticed right away  
that they weren't going to the airport...

August: Wait a minute, I don't think this is the right way to the airport!  
Drizelda: (feigning sympathy) Oh, really, that's too bad. It looks like you'll miss your flight to Cold Bay.  
Betty Anne: (angrily) What?!  
Repunzil: What's going on?  
Betty Anne: This driver is nuts! (taps Drizelda's shoulder) We're supposed to be going to the airport!  
Drizelda: Well, maybe I want to go somewhere else. My niece and your friends may have gotten to Alaska, but they're not getting to Cold Bay on time! (reveals herself to everybody)  
Betty Anne: (finally realizes, and gasps) Drizelda!

The gang tried to stop the elf witch from sabotaging their efforts any further. Athena had attempted to get her niece away from the steering wheel...

Drizelda: Your efforts are in vain, dear niece. There's no way you and your friends will catch that plane! (laughs wickedly)

Tommy then climbed over to the driver's seat, and yelled to Drizelda, 'Get out of our cab!' His voice ended up scaring the elf witch out of the taxi. Athena then got in the driver's seat,  
and drove to the airport as fast as she could. When they got to the Sitka Rocky Gutierrez Airport, they found out that their missed their flight to Cold Bay by 2 minutes...

August: (worried) Oh, no! What do we do now?  
Athena: (ticks to ticket agent) When is the next flight to Cold Bay?  
Ticket Agent: The next flight to Cold Bay is at 5:00pm.  
Betty Anne: I'm sorry, but that's too late for us.  
Repunzil: Is that the only flight available?  
Agent: Well, a family had just booked a private plane to Cold Bay, but if that family allows you guys on their plane, you may get there sooner.  
Athena: Where is that plane located?

The agent told everyone what gate number the private plane was located, and they ran over to that gate...

Athena: That's the plane. I see a family going on there.  
August: We have to board that plane if we want to make it on time.

Athena and the Off Beats walked up to the orange-haired man wearing glasses.

Athena: Excuse me, my friends and I were informed you're going to Cold Bay?  
Man: Of course, we'll be leaving as soon as the inspectors finish the plane.  
August: Good. We were wondering if we could come along with you guys?  
Man: (with a sad face) I'm afraid we can't. We booked this private plane during our vacation. If we take you, we could miss an important check-in.  
Betty Anne: I promise that if you help us complete our journey, we'll give you and your family credit for it, if your trip is delayed because of this.  
Repunzil: All I can say is 'We're begging you, to please take us.'  
Tommy: We're proving to a bald-headed man in a green suit, and his scientist friend that children can travel around the world in a short period of time. If we don't get  
to a certain place by a certain time, a good friend of ours is going to lose everything.

As the family listened to Tommy give the description of how the two guys looked, they knew about something...

Mexican Woman: (with brown hair) I think we know who you're talking about...  
Brown/Red-Haired Girl: Those guys seems familiar... Are their names Otis Weaselgraft and Dr. Pablum?  
Athena: Why... yes. You know those two guys?  
Man: We do. We have... some bad history with them.

The family introduced themselves as the Lorraine family, Daniel, Maricela, their daughter Helen, toddler son Jake, and their dog Martha, whom the gang found out could talk. After Athena and  
the Off Beats explained their situation to them, the Lorraine family had allowed them to join them on their plane, because they wanted the elf woman and her friends to win the challenge against  
those two guys.

Tommy: We're very lucky this family knows who Otis and Dr. Pablum are.  
Repunzil: Yes, we are.

After everyone got on, the plane took off into the Alaskan sky. On the way to Cold Bay, the plane did have a brief stop in another airport in Valdez. However, this brief break was taking much  
longer than expected...

Athena: No offense intended, but is this pit stop taking a bit long? We only have a few hours left.  
Daniel: I know, I didn't expect it taking This long?  
Maricela: I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do but wait.  
Helen: I hope we can still get you guys to Cold Bay in time.  
Martha: So do I, because you would prove a point to Weaselgraft and Pablum.

A short time later, the pilots got back on the private plane, and it flew off towards Cold Bay.

(An instrumental version of 'Saturday in the Park' plays)

The plane was flying in the sky at normal speed, as everyone looked out their windows, and saw how the land in Alaska looked while they were in the air. At 8:45pm, the plane approaching Cold Bay.  
At 8:50pm, the plane was near the Cold Bay Airport. At 8:55pm, the plane came to a stop at a gate...

(Song ends)

Athena and the Off Beats then got off the plane...

Athena: Thank you guys!  
Martha: Good luck!

Everyone ran to the airport's exit as fast as they could to get to the Cold Bay Airport. Unfortunately, they saw a clock by the door, which read 9:05pm! Everyone gasped...

Repunzil: Maybe the clock is wrong...

Athena looked at her watch, and saw to her disappointment, it read the same time...

Athena: (sadly) I'm afraid not, Repunzil. That is the correct time. For a while, I thought we were going to do it, guys.  
Tommy: So, what do we do now?  
Athena: The only thing we can do now is to go back to the RV. Luckily, Grubby had lent me the key to get inside.

Athena and the Off Beats sadly walked back to the Cold Bay Lodge, past the parking lot, and to the RV, where Athena got the key out, put it into the hole, and unlocked the door. The elf woman had a statement  
to make...

Athena: Everyone, I'm so proud of you for sticking together.  
August: I'm just so disappointed, we we're so close!  
Betty Anne: The best thing we can do right now, is just go to sleep, and talk about this to Grubby in the morning.  
Athena: (yawns) That's a good idea, Betty Anne.

Athena and the Off Beats teens, at that point, got ready to go to bed in different places of the RV. Everyone soon feel asleep, exhausted from traveling, and disappointed that they just missed getting back on time...


	35. Chapter 35: Back in Cold Bay

At the Cold Bay Lodge parking lot, the next day, at 3:00pm, Athena and the Off Beats teens were still sleeping. Their friend, Grubby Groo, make a bet with Otis Weaselgraft  
and Dr. Pablum 2 months ago that they would travel to different countries in 60 days, and they were due to return to the lodge by 9:00 the previous evening. Sadly, a delay had  
happened on their last flight, and they returned to Cold Bay 5 minutes too late. Grubby and September had returned to the RV sometime last night, and when they saw their friends  
asleep, they decided to leave them alone. However, since now it was late in the afternoon, they thought it was time to wake them...

Grubby: (tapping Athena) Hey, wake up, sleepyhead.  
Athena: (wakes up) Huh, Grubby. (yawns)  
Grubby: (chuckles) It looks like you had a long sleep.  
Athena: (realizing) Oh, yeah...

The elf woman then woke up the rest of the Off-Beats teens...

September: (deadpan expression) Welcome back.  
Repunzil: (yawns) What happened?  
Tommy: Oh, where are we?  
August: We're back in Alaska, everyone.  
Betty Anne: I believe I remember everything. (sighs) Grubby, we're so sorry, but we got delayed on our last flight, and we missed the deadline by a few minutes.  
Grubby: (looks at everyone) Well, it's okay, cool cats. I mean, yes, I may have lost $100,000 to Weaselgraft and Pablum, not to mention I'll have to find a way to  
pay the bank loan back, but what you all did was noble, admirable, and adventurous, The reason I made that bet was really about honor. Because of  
your determination, August, I believe that you all with Athena, could those those two guys that kids traveling around the world is possible!  
Betty Anne: So, you really believed in us?  
Grubby: That's correct, Miss Bongo.

An hour later, at 4pm, Athena and the Off-Beats teens were reminiscing about the good times they had traveling the world...

August: We certainly had a good times on the trip.  
Betty Anne: (looks lovingly at August) Yeah, both of us had a ball in China.  
Repunzil: Not to mention all the people who helped us avoid that evil witch who plotted to stop us from completing our goal!  
Tommy: (chuckles nervously) Yeah, good thing they were around.  
Athena: No matter what, I learned a lot about myself, and about the different cultures people celebrate. The point is, I'm glad I did this experience, even though we didn't exactly  
make it in time.

Athena and the Off Beats teens then joined together in a big group hug. After everyone had dinner, they did some reading, and watched TV. At 8:00pm, Grubby and September notified everyone  
with some very important news...

September: What day do you believe it is?  
Athena: (stunned) Well... it's July 31.  
Grubby: Here is today's date...

Grubby shows everyone his smartphone, which it showed that it was July 30...

August then thought about the date, the countries they visited, and the route they took. After thinking it over, he came to a realization...

August: (excited) Guys, I understand what happened! We want mostly eastward around the world, and going east gained us more time, because of the different time zones! We got back to Cold Bay  
almost a day early, which means we won the bet after all!  
Athena: So, should we go to the Lodge now?  
Grubby: I think we should wait until the last minute...

At the Cold Bay Lodge, it is now 8:55pm. There are only 5 minutes left before time expires. Otis and Pablum are gleefully waiting to see if Athena and the Off Beats would even show off...

Otis: Really, does Grubby really think they going to show up now?  
Pablum: Yes, it seems impossible at this point.  
Otis: He had believed that elf and those kids could do it. What time would the planme arrive if they were on it?  
Pablum: It would arrive at 7:30pm, Otis. We can assume that they didn't make it.  
Otis: I can say that we did bring the money in case Athena and her friends Did make it on time.  
Pablum: Yeah, it's just too bad for Grubby that it just didn't work out.  
Otis: (checks his watch) The money will be ours in only 2 minutes!

Athena and the Off Beats teens, accompanied by Grubby and September, walked out of the RV to the parking lot...

Otis: One minute left...

They walked into the lodge, through the lobby...

Otis/Pablum: 10,9,8,7,6,5...

At that very moment, Athena, the Off Beats, Grubby, and September came into the room...

Athena: Good evening, guys.

Otis and Pablum both had shocked looks on their faces...

Otis: Oh, no, it can't be!  
Betty Anne: (laughs) I believe it is.  
August: We actually would've come here last night, but after a long trip, we were so tired that we just decided to rest in the RV.  
Grubby: (excited) Guys, this means that my friends went to 30 countries in 59 days! Now, I believe I held up the end of my agreement...  
Otis: Okay, fine, I admit it, you won! (gives Grubby the money)  
Pablum: (sighs) Yes, you've won, Grubby. (also gives him the money)  
Grubby: (after receiving the money) Well, cool cats, you proved to these two guys that kids going around the world can be done!  
Athena: With adult supervision, of course!

Everyone departed the Cold Bay Lodge in celebration. The next day, the Off Beats and Athena met up again...

Athena: Good morning, my fellow travelers!  
August: Hey, Athena, what's happening?  
Grubby: I heard that Otis and Pablum have left Cold Bay accompanied by a witch.  
Athena/The Off Beats: That must be Drizelda.  
Repunzil: I don't think we've seen the last of them.  
Grubby: Anyway, great job on completing the journey.  
Athena: Yeah, maybe we should hang out again sometime.  
Tommy: That would be a great idea, Athena.  
Betty Anne: Yes, we could do more adventures together!  
September: (deadpan) Happy trails, young elf.  
Athena: Yes, I have to return to my village. But we should see each other again.

The Off Beats teens, Grubby, and September bid farewell to Athena as she departed from the Cold Bay Lodge parking lot. The whole gang had achieved what was hard to do: Travel around the world in 2 months.

**The End**


End file.
